Van Helsing 2 My Version
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: Jackie Van Helsing goes back Transylvania to find the right crue to save Gabriel sense he is still crused. Can Jackie, Carl, and her 2 year old daughter Cathlean save Gabriel again before the cruse kills him. Find out in my version of Van Helsing 2
1. Chapter 1

**Van Helsing 2 My Version**

**It has been 3 months sense the Van Helsing's returned from Transylvania. **

**The Van Helsing's had a beautiful daughter named Cathlean Marie Van Helsing. **

**One day while Cathlean was playing in the church Jackie ran upstairs to the room where she and her family slept. **

**She discovered the lights were off. **

**Jackie turned on a lamp, and then she saw Gabriel sitting in a corner with his knees to his chest. **

**He was rocking back, and forth.**

**Jackie "What's wrong?" Gabriel "I'm still crused, stay away." Jackie "What do you mean your still crused, you were cured."**

**Gabriel"I'm still crused as soon as the moon comes out i turn into the wolfman." **

**Jackie"Let me help you, I will go back to Transylvania, and find you the right crue." **

**Gabriel"I want to die, then you can remarry." Jackie"Gabriel your talking crazy, now i'm going to close the cretins." **

**Gabriel groweled then grabbed Jackie's wrist. Gabriel"Leave the crutins alone, and get out."**

**Jackie ran out of the room, and down the steps. She walked down the stairs that lead to the rooms under the church. **

**Once she got there she hunted for Carl. When she found him , she sat down and began to play with one of his gaits. **

**Carl "What's wrong?" **

**Jackie "Gabriel is still crused." Carl "I'll try to find a cure." **

**Jackie "I'm going to go back to Transylvania"**

**Carl "That's not a good idea, you could get killed." Jackie "Dracula, and his bitch brides are dead so no one can hurt me." **

**Carl "You are brave." Jackie "I'm not brave, I'm scared." **

**Just at that moment Jackie, and Carl heard a scream. Jackie jumped of the stool, and ran outside. Jackie saw Gabriel recking everything. **

**Jackie walked up to Gabriel, and talked him down. He ran toward her with his claws rasied. **

**Jackie"Gabriel Van Helsing STOP!" Gabriel stopped he turned back into a human. **

**Jackie walked him back to the church. She put him to sleep. Then she changed her clothes. **

**She was going back to Transylvania. She packed her stuff. **

**Carl "Where are you going?" Jackie "I'm going back to Transylvania." **

**Carl"Are you sure that's wise?" Jackie"It's the only way to save Gabriel." **

**Carl"I'm coming with you." **

**Jackie"Thank you." Carl"I know I'm not going to like this but your welcome." **

**Carl grabbed some weapons, then they got on there horses, and again headed to Transylvania. **

**But Jackie had to take Cathlean with her she couldn't leave her 2 year old daughter there with her father who was still cruised. **

**They had no idea what they would find there but whatever they find Jackie hoped it would save Gabriel.**

**Me "Hey guys its me, this my new Van Helsing story, and its my version of Van Helsing 2."**

**Amy: "Hey all I'm back and we also have people you already know."**

**Richard: "Hey all I play Dracula in this story."**

**Shuler: "I play the Frankenstein's monster in this story."**

**Hugh: "I play Gabriel in this story."**

**Me" So all my readers sit back and enjoy this one."**

**Hugh: "So I'm still crused huh?"**

**Me: "Yep."**

**Hugh: "Not fair."**

**Amy: "Hugh behave."**

**Me: "See ya all in the next chapter."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Carl, Jackie, and Cathlean rode for days towards Transylvania. **

**Cathlean rode with her mother on her horse. Jackie was hoping this time she would find the right cure to save Gabriel. **

**As Jackie was thinking to herself about how the last trip Transylvania turned out. **

**Cathlean was holding on tight to her mother so she would not fall of the horse.**

**Carl "So how did you, and Van helsing meet?" Jackie "It's a long story you wouldn't want to hear it." Carl "Oh come on tell it."**

**Cathlean"Come on mum tell it please?" **

**Jackie "Okay, well it was a long time ago when my friend Amy, and I went on a trip to Transylvania we stayed in Rome, well anyway we went for drive to the Valarlious Manner because we heard some towns people blabbing about some door, anyway Amy, and I went to the manner, and then we walked threw the door after I read the laten words we stood in front of castle Dracula, and then we went in it to look around. We saw the eggs, and the other things. **

**Then we saw him. Jackie swallowed hard. Carl"You mean you saw Dracula?" **

**Jackie"Yes, he was intised by us both but he liked Amy a lot. After that we left, and went back to the pub where we were staying. **

**Once we got back to our room I looked out our window, and then I saw Gabriel. He looked up at me tipped his hat, and then he walked away. **

**I promised myself I would try to find the man all in black."**

**Jackie"And the rest is history." Carl"Wow." Cathlean"That story was so moving mum." Jackie smiled. Jackie"Now onto Transylvania giddy up horse." **

**Carl, and Jackie rode their horses into the village where they arrived before. **

**Jackie got off her horse, then picked Cathlean up, and held her, while Carl picked up the bags of weapons, Jackie had her bag on her shoulder. **

**When one of the women of the town saw Jackie she ran to her, and hugged her. **

**Abby"Mrs. Van Helsing welcome back, you look well, you may stay at the Valarlious manner." Jackie: "Thank you." **

**Jackie, Carl, and Cathlean rode to the Valarlious manner. When they got there they carried their bags inside. **

**Jackie felt strange being back inside the manner.**

**Cathlean found her room, Jackie also would be sharing Cathlean's room. **

**Jackie, and Catlean went to the room, and napped Carl napped in his room. **

**Meanwhile a ceratin someone was watching the manner, it was Jackie's friend Amy she was the queen of Dracula's bitchy brides. **

**She was Dracula's queen. Jackie woke up, and walked out onto the balcony, and looked out she saw beautiful land. **

**And she saw someone moving around on the grounds. The person flew up onto the balcony. Jackie jumped back, and fell. **

**She looked up, and saw Amy. Amy reached out to Jackie to help her up.**

**Jackie"Amy, is that really you?" Amy"Yes, its me." The girls hugged eachother. **

**Then they began to cry. Jackie"You look fantastic, I guess Dracula is taking care of you." **

**Amy"Yes, he is." Jackie"What are you doing here?" **

**Amy"I wanted to see you, I see Cathlean is doing well." **

**Jackie"Cathlean is fine, but Gabriel is dying, he is still crused." **

**Amy"Then you came here to see if you can find another cure." **

**Jackie"Yes, I did." Amy"I must go, but feel free to visit me at earthier one of the three castles." **

**Jackie"I will, and I will bring Cathlean, goodbye for now Ams." Amy"Goodbye for now Jackie."**

**Amy flew towards castle Frankenstein. Jackie had a bad feeling about visiting Amy. **

**She thought that Dracula might dig up those old feelings for her again. Then she remembered why she was there for one purpose and one purpose only to save Gabriel.**

**Me: "Well that's it for chapter 2."**

**Amy: "Cool I'm the queen of the brides."**

**Richard: "Very interesting."**

**Shuler: "I like it."**

**Hugh: "Great job."**

**Me: "See ya all in chapter 3."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jackie went back into the manner. Then she laid back down with Cathlean, and she fell back asleep. **

**Meanwhile back at the church Gabriel woke up, and then he saw a note the note read. My darling Gabriel, I know you didn't want me to go back to Transylvania, but I'm not going to let you die, I will find the right crue, and I will save you.**

**Love Jackie**

**Gabriel got out of bed packed his things, and rode toward Transylvania. **

**He was going to get his wife, and daughter, and bring them home. **

**Once he arrived he rode to the Valarlious manner. **

**As soon as he got inside he ran around looking for Jackie, Carl, and Cathlean. **

**He found Jackie sitting in the libaray reading a book. **

**Jackie looked up from her book, and when she saw Gabriel she dropped her book, and ran to him. **

**He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. She held him close to her. She kissed him back. **

**He picked her up and laid her on the sofa. **

**Gabriel"Jackie my love your so crazy to want to save me, but I love you for it." **

**Jackie"I love you too, I don't want to lose you."**

**Gabriel"You will never lose me, never." **

**Jackie"Gabriel make love to me , like there is no tomorrow." **

**Gabriel"Anything for you my love." Jackie, and Gabriel began to make love. **

**It was so passionate. Jackie heard angel's singing, fireworks going off, it was just like it was her first time she had sex with her husband.**

**After they finished Jackie, and Gabriel went to the room where Cathlean was, and went to bed.**

**Jackie hugged Gabriel, and Cathlean. **

**She was not going to lose her husband, she planned on saving him at any cost even her life. **

**Around sunrise Jackie could smell breakfast. **

**So she got up without waking Cathlean up, and walked into the kitchen she found Gabriel cooking. **

**She thought she had died, and gone to heaven. **

**Gabriel pulled a chair out for her, and placed a plate in front of her. **

**Jackie ate like she was eating for two. And she was. She was having another baby. **

**But she didn't know how to tell Gabriel about the new baby so she just hid it from him.**

**That afternoon Jackie got her horse ready to head to castle Frankenstein. **

**Gabriel watched, and thought to himself that Jackie was up to no good. Then she went back into the manner Cathlean ran out of the room ready to go for a ride. **

**Then they went outside got on Jackie's horse, and headed towards the castle. **

**The ride was nice. Jackie sang to Cathlean when they got to the castle Jackie got off her horse, then helped Cathlean off her horse. **

**Cathlean skipped towards the doors, and Jackie followed. **

**Once they were inside the castle Jackie looked around, things were different. **

**Cathlean jumped into her mum's arms. Then they looked around together. **

**Jackie walked up a set of stairs that lead upstairs to the bedrooms. **

**Then she found the balcony where The Great Count Vladislaus Dracula once stood. **

**She closed her eyes , and remembered how nice he was to her. Then she walked down the hall there she saw a beautiful woman standing in the hallway. **

**It was Amy. Jackie ran down the hall holding onto Cathlean. **

**Amy reached out to hug Jackie. Jackie hugged Amy.**

**The doors blew open, and Dracula came out. Jackie swallowed hard, and she walked up to Dracula, and hugged him.**

**Dracula hugged her back. Cathlean looked at Amy, and Vladislaus in aw, Amy was so pretty, and Vladislaus was so handsome, and dashing. **

**Cathlean walked up to Amy, and hugged her, Amy hugged Cathlean back. **

**Then she shook Vladislaus's hand. **

**Vladislaus bowed his head to Cathlean. **

**Cathlean walked over to her mum, and Jackie picked Cathlean back up, and held her.**

**Vladislaus"My dear Jackie welcome back to Transylvania, we have missed you." **

**Jackie"I've missed you guys too, Vlad I need your help, I never thought I would have to ask you for help ever, but its important." **

**Vladislaus"What do you need my help with my dear?" **

**Jackie"Vlad, Gabriel is dying, he is still crused, the crue didn't help at all, do you have the right crue?" **

**Vladislaus"There is another crue, and i will help you find it." Jackie"Thank you Vlad." **

**Vladislaus"Your welcome Jackie."**

**Vladislaus gave Jackie a little kiss on the cheek. **

**Vladislaus "Come lets go find the other crue." Jackie, Cathlean , Amy, and Vladislaus went to the Valarlious manner. **

**Amy read the laten words then all four of them walked threw the icey mirror. **

**Jackie screamed from the cold. Cathlean did the same. **

**Jackie would be able to save Gabriel, and keep a live forever. All because of Vladislaus's help.**

**Me: "Onto chapter 4."**

**Amy: "Cool."**

**Richard: "WOO HOO, I'm a good guy."**

**Shuler: "Neat when do I come in?"**

**Me: "Soon hold your horses."**

**Hugh: "Yay soon I will be crued."**

**Me: "See ya all in the next chapter."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey everyone thanks to all my reviewers I'm very greatful.**

**A note to all you Flamers on Fan Fiction, if you don't leave me alone I will leave Fanfiction and never come back.**

**I'm stick of it. Why can't you Flamers Flame Rising, roseyrose, and someone who reviewed my A Forbidden Love story leave me alone.**

**I'm trying my best. If you don't back off I will leave and let you win.**

**I'm sorry to all my faithful reviewers old and new.**

**But that is how things will have to be. Thank you. Now onto chapter 4.**

**Dracula, Amy, Jackie, and Cathlean walked into castle Dracula. Jackie stopped in her tracks.**

**She was having flashbacks to the first time she was in the castle.**

**After that she ran upstairs Amy followed.**

**So did Dracula, and Cathlean. When Jackie got to the one tower door she kicked it in. Then she ran into the room.**

**She ripped everything off the book stands, out off drawers.**

**She was so determined to find the right cure, she couldn't lose Gabriel not now, not ever.**

**When she didn't find anything in the first tower she left the that one, and headed for the other.**

**She walked right past the others.**

**So they tried to keep up, but they weren't having any luck.**

**Jackie ripped the second tower apart. And still she found nothing.**

**She fell to her knees crying she thought it was hopeless, until Dracula walked into the second tower with the right crue in his hand.**

**He got down his knees, and placed the cure in front of Jackie, she looked up at Vladislaus, then she got up, and hugged him.**

**Cathlean ran to her mum, and hugged her.**

**Then Jackie got up off the floor, then she, and Cathlean headed towards the doors.**

**Dracula walked up behind them, and hugged them both. Then he let them go.**

**Once they got back to the Vlarlious manner Jackie found Gabriel in the library reading a book.**

**Jackie walked up to him, put the cure in his arm, and backed away.**

**Gabriel hit the floor in pain, after a few minutes he stood up, he was human again for good.**

**He took Jackie in his arms, and kissed her, as they were kissing Gabriel noticed Jackie was getting fat.**

**Gabriel"Jackie are you gaining weight?"**

**Jackie "I'm going to um ,uh um, have another baby."**

**Jackie ran down the hall, down the steps, and out the door. She jumped onto her horse, and headed towards castle Frankenstein.**

**Once she got there she ran inside, upstairs, then down the hall to her stepsister's room, there she got into the wardrobe, and picked out one of Aleera's pink dresses.**

**She would ware that dress until the day that she dies.**

**Then she ran back downstairs, and outside she jumped onto her horse, and rode back to the Valarlious manner.**

**When she got there she walked into the room where she, and Cathlean slepted.**

**She threw her cape on, kissed Cathlean on the check whispered in her ear I love you my darling. Then she read the latin words, and walked threw the icy mirror.**

**She walked down the walk way.**

**And up the steps, then she opened the doors, walked into the great hall. There she sat down, and waited for Amy,or Vladislaus to find her.**

**Meanwhile Cathlean woke up. She grabbed her cape.**

**And did the same thing her mum did.**

**Once she got inside the castle she ran up to her mum, and hugged her.**

**Jackie hugged Cathlean tightly. Vladislaus walked into the great hall, and found the girls sitting there Jackie had tears in her eyes.**

**Vladislaus walked up to Jackie and hugged her.**

**Jackie looked at Vladislaus with tear filled eyes, then she kissed his cheek.**

**Vladislaus kissed her in return.**

**Amy walked downstairs, and saw Jackie she ran to her, and hugged her.**

**Amy"Jackie what's wrong?" Jackie"Gabriel is upset with me." Vladislaus"Why?"**

**Jackie"I'm pregnant with our second child, and he just stood there looking at me with a dumb look on his face."**

**Amy"Gabriel is a jerk."**

**Cathlean"Mum, can we stay here with Amy, and Vladislaus?" Jackie "If its okay with them."**

**Vladislaus "I don't mind." Amy "I'm okay with it." Jackie "Then we will stay." Cathlean "Yay!"**

**Jackie, and Cathlean would stay at castle Dracula for a while until Gabriel comes to his senses.**

**Me: "Yay onto chapter 5."**

**Amy: "Great job."**

**Richard: "I agree."**

**Shuler: "Brava."**

**Hugh: "Yay I'm cured, I'm cured."**

**Richard: "See ya all in the next chapter."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Gabriel stood there in the hall way dumb founded how could he not say anything, he was going to be a father again. **

**He walked up to te map, read the laten words, walked threw the icy mirror, and walked into castle Dracula. **

**And when he did he did not like what he saw. **

**He saw his wife, and daughter standing next to Dracula himself.**

**Gabriel "Get away from him , Jackie, Cathlean back away, he's a monster." **

**Jackie"He is not hurting us, Gabriel, he is our friend."**

**Gabriel"I said get a way from him, I will kill him for the finale time." **

**Jackie"You will not kill him Gabriel, he is not harming me, or Cathlean." **

**Gabriel"Look at you, look at how your dressed." **

**Jackie"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" **

**Gabriel"Your dressed like one of his whore brides, I guess you're his new whore, just like your friend Amy." **

**Jackie held off, and smacked Gabriel. Jackie"Don't ever call me a whore again, and my friend Amy is not a whore earthier, you know who the real whore truly was do you , it was Anna your perious Anna." **

**Gabriel grabbed Jackie by the thoart, and slammed her up the against the wall. Cathlean let out a scream. She clinged to Amy. **

**Cathlean"Vladislaus help my mum." **

**Amy"Yes Vlad help her, or else Cathlean will be without a mother." **

**Vladislaus"What should i do?" **

**Cathlean "Hit my dad on the head, knock him out, please?" **

**Vladislaus got down on his knees, and kissed Cathlean. He walked over to the table picked up a heavy plant, walked over to Gabriel, and hit him on the head. **

**Jackie screamed. Vladislaus grabbed hold of Jackie's hand, and pulled her over to him.**

**Jackie"Oh Vladislaus thank you for saving me." Vladislaus"Your welcome, are you okay?"**

**Jackie"I think so, oh my god i have a mark on my neck." **

**Amy"I will let you ware one of my necklaces." **

**Jackie"Thank you Amy, what about him?" **

**Vladislaus"We will put in him in the dungeon." **

**Jackie"Do what you have to do." Vladislaus"I will." **

**Vladislaus dragged Gabriel to the dungeon , then he chained him to the wall. **

**Then he went back upstairs to join the girls. Cathlean was hugging her mum. **

**Jackie stroked her daughter's hair, while they both cried.**

**Vladislaus "Jackie Gabriel will never hurt you again." **

**Jackie"I hope so, for my sake along Cathlean's, and the new baby's, oh god how could he hurt me so bad?" **

**Amy"He's just a man, and he's surprised your having another baby, he didn't mean to hurt you." **

**Jackie"Oh Amy I hope your right." **

**Vladislaus, and Amy hugged Jackie. Amy may have been a vampire but she still felt pain. **

**And right now she was feeling Jackie's pain.**

**Me: "Well on chapter 6."**

**Amy: "Wow."**

**Richard: "Brava my dear ."**

**Shuler: "Yes great job."**

**Hugh "Jackie, I'm sorry."**

**Amy "See ya all in the next chapter."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jackie sat in her room reading a book. She thought about how Gabriel tried to kill her last night. **

**Cathlean was playing in her room whenever she decided to go see her dad in the dungeon. **

**She walked down the stairs, threw the great hall, down the dungeon steps. **

**When got to where her father was she saw him he was sleeping. **

**Cathlean walked up to her father, and stroked his cheek. **

**Gabriel woke up, and grabbed Cathlean's wrist. Cathlean jumped. **

**Gabriel"Oh my darling Cathlean its just you." **

**Cathlean"My god dad, you look awful, have they fead you?" **

**Gabriel"Yes, but I need water." **

**Cathlean found a jug of water, and then she gave some to her father. **

**Gabriel "Thank you Cathlean." **

**Cathlean"Your welcome dad." **

**Gabriel"Cathlean stay with me for while, I'm so lonely without you and your mother." **

**Cathlean"Why did you try to kill mum last night, and who is this Anna person mum mentioned?" Gabriel"I was mad at your mum for calling Anna a whore, Anna was the woman i really loved." Cathlean"You were in love with another woman while you are married to mum, and she was pregnant with me, what kind of husband, and father are you?" **

**Gabriel"Not a very good one." **

**Cathlean "You got that right, dad you make me sick." Gabriel"Cathlean I'm." **

**Cathlean"As far as I'm concerned you are no longer my father." **

**Cathlean left the dungeon with tear filled eyes. Gabriel "I'm sorry Cathlean." **

**He hung his head down in despair.**

**Cathlean ran upstairs, and she stopped at her mum's room. **

**She walked into the room, and hugged her mother. **

**Jackie hugged Cathlean, then she started to sing to her. **

**Vladislaus was in the libaray reading a book when he heard the singing coming from Jackie's room. **

**He decided to go see how she was doing. He walked down the hall to Jackie's room, he peeked his head, and saw Jackie holding Cathlean, and singing her to sleep. **

**Vladislaus smiled. **

**He thought what good bride Jackie would make him. **

**He watched as Jackie laid Cathlean down in bed. She kissed her daughter's forehead. **

**Then she walked out of the room, bumped into Vladislaus.**

**Vladislaus"Hello my dear Jackie." Jackie"Hello Vladislaus." **

**Vladislaus"Where were you off to?" **

**Jackie"Oh just outside to get some air, would you like to join me?" **

**Vladislaus "Yes I would, its been a long time sense a beautiful woman invited me to go somewhere." **

**Vladislaus looked at Amy who was smiling funny she knew what Vladislaus had planned for Jackie, and she was happy about it. **

**Jackie, and Vladislaus went outside Vladislaus snapped his fingers and more ground appeared around the castle, snow was falling. **

**Jackie was smiling. She hasn't seen snow ever sense she was a little girl. **

**They walked hand in hand around the castle. Vladislaus thought Jackie looked so beautiful as the snow landed on her.**

**Vladislaus"Jackie would you like to stay here forever?" Jackie"Yes i would." Vladislaus"Would you like to be part of my family, just like your friend Amy is?**

**Jackie"Wait a minute, you mean as a vampire?" Vladislaus"Yes that's what I mean, take your time to think." **

**Jackie thought about it, then she swallowed hard, and answered. **

**Jackie"Yes i would like to be part of your family like Amy is." Vladislaus"Your sure?" Jackie"Yes i'm sure." **

**Vladislaus walked up behind Jackie, moved her hair out of the way,then his fangs grew,Jackie shut her eyes, then Vladislaus bit Jackie's neck,he began to dran her of her blood,after a few minutes Jackie woke up in a room pale as a ghost. **

**Vladislaus was there he cut his wrist, walked over to Jackie put his wrist to her mouth, and she drank his blood, just enough to keep her alive,well undead.**

**Jackie was now a vampire. **

**The hard part would be to tell Cathlean. But Jackie knew what she had to do, she got out of bed, walked down the hall to her room found Cathlean still sleeping. **

**She sat down on the bed, and shook Cathlean. She woke up, and hugged her mum.**

**Cathlean"Hi mum." Jackie"Hi angel, I have to tell you something , and I need you to be a big girl for me okay." **

**Cathlean"Okay mum, what's wrong?" **

**Jackie"Well angel , I'm a vampire, and we are going to be part of Vladislaus's, and Amy's family forever." **

**Cathlean"Cool, mum cool." Jackie"So your happy about this whole thing I take it?" **

**Cathlean"Yes , I'm happy with it." Jackie"Cathlean there is something else to this happy new life, your new brother or sister is a vampire, and you have a choice you can become now or when your older its up to you." **

**Cathlean"I want to be one now." Jackie "Are you sure?" Cathlean"Yes, I'm sure." **

**Valdislaus walked up to Cathlean, and took her hand then he walked her out of the room. **

**He didn't want Jackie to see what he was going to do.**

**A few minutes later Cathlean came running into Jackie's room she was pale. **

**Valdislaus came into the room his wrist had two sperate cuts on it. **

**Jackie picked up Cathlean her little girl was now a vampire. **

**Cathlean made a pretty vampire. **

**Cathlean told her mum she wanted to go play so Jackie placed Cathlean on the floor, and she ran to her room. **

**Jackie walked up to Amy, and hugged her. **

**Then she hugged her new husband. While Jackie was hugging Vladislaus the baby kicked. **

**Vladislaus pretended to fly back against the wall.**

**Amy"I guess the new baby can kick hard." Jackie"I guess so, she must be a good kicker." **

**Vladislaus"She, that baby has to be a boy." Amy"I bet its twins." Jackie"I doubt that." Vladislaus"We will just have to wait, and see." **

**Vladislaus held his brides close to him. Jackie just had to tell Gabriel but how do you tell someone that you were or are still married to that you are a vampire? **

**How would Gabriel take it?**

**Me: "Onto chapter 7."**

**Amy: "Brava."**

**Richard: "Fantastic."**

**Shuler: "When do I come up?"**

**Me: "In the next chapter."**

**Shuler: "Cool."**

**Hugh: "Good chapter."**

**Me: "Hugh we are still together in the story don't get upset."**

**Hugh: "Okay."**

**Amy: "See ya all in the next chapter."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jackie walked down into the dungeon. When she got there Gabriel was awake, and he didn't look to happy. **

**Jackie walked up to him. She stroked his hair. Then she kissed his lips. **

**Gabriel began to moan in Jackie's mouth he missed her kiss. Jackie unchained Gabriel's hands so she could rub his wrists. **

**They were all bloody, and gross. Jackie felt his pain. Jackie held Gabriel close to her. **

**Now she could feel something wet on her see threw dress Gabriel was crying. **

**Jackie started crying too. She never let go of Gabriel. He was her husband, Cathlean's father, and the father of this new baby, how could she be so stupid how?**

**Jackie"I love you Gabriel, would you like to come upstairs?" **

**Gabriel"Yes I would, but what if I hurt you again?" **

**Jackie"It will be fine you can't hurt me." **

**Gabriel"Okay if you say so." **

**Gabriel, and Jackie went back upstairs. when they got there. **

**Gabriel sat down. Gabriel"Why are you acting so strange?" **

**Jackie"Because I'm a vampire." **

**Gabriel jumped up, and screamed like a girl.**

**Jackie"Gabriel its okay, I won't hurt you." **

**Gabriel"What are you talking about?" Jackie"You think I'm gonna hurt you." **

**Gabriel"No, I'm just surprised that's all." Jackie"I see, your scared I will bite you." Gabriel"Okay you found it out." **

**Jackie flew up onto the table , walked over to Gabriel, and kissed his lips. **

**Jackie"I will bite you soon, but not right now." **

**Gabriel"Good, I want to be a human for a little while longer." **

**Jackie"Fine, you can stay a human but afterwards, I will turn you." Gabriel pulled Jackie to him, but not to hard. **

**Gabriel "I'll look forward to it." Jackie "You better." Gabriel kissed Jackie, and she bit his bottom lip.**

**Vladislaus came into the room, and saw Gabriel strike Jackie. She was hit so hard , that she flew into the wall. Jackie licked the blood from her lip. Then she went to fly at Gabriel when Vladislaus screamed STOP!!! **

**Vladislaus walked up to Jackie, and kissed her. Jackie placed her hand on Vladislaus's ass. **

**While they kissed Gabriel got jealous. Gabriel wanted to feel Jackie's hand on his ass, he wanted to taste her.**

**Vladislaus"Your wife tastes so good, she's all mine now." Gabriel"I will kill you if you harm her, and my child." **

**Jackie"Its our child, but after you tried to kill me, i will raise our children without you." **

**Gabriel"Jackie you don't mean that." Jackie"No i don't mean it, I want you in our lives, but you must be one of us, and you said you want to be a human." Amy came running into the great hall. **

**She was out off breath, and jumping up and down.**

**Jackie"What's wrong Amy?" **

**Amy"I'm with child, I'm having baby to Vladislaus." **

**Jackie"Then we need to find Frankie."**

**Amy"You mean the Frankenstein's monster?" **

**Jackie"Yes that's what I mean, and I know where to find him." **

**Jackie got dressed, and went outside, she got on her horse then she headed to the Frankenstein's **

**monster 's hide out. **

**When she got there she got off her horse, and walked inside.**

**The Frankenstein's monster gave Jackie a hug. Jackie sat down, and explained to him that Amy was with child, and he was needed again. **

**He agreed to go with her. They rode on her horse back to the Valarlious Manner, then they went back to castle Dracula. **

**Once they got there Jackie showed Frankie where he would be staying. Frankie fell asleep. **

**Amy was greatful to Jackie for getting Frankie, and bringing him to the castle.**

**Me: "Onto chapter 8"**

**Amy: "Very cool."**

**Richard: "Brava Brava Bravmisa."**

**Shuler: "Yay I'm in the story now."**

**Hugh: "Yay I'm still a human."**

**Shuler: "See ya in the next chapter."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Gabriel ,and Jackie barely spoke to eachother. Until one night while it was raining out, and Cathlean was scared of lighting.**

**Gabriel stayed with Cathlean to comfort her. But Cathlean wasn't speaking to her father because she disowned her father.**

**Jackie"Hi Gabriel I see your sitting with Cathlean." Gabriel"Hi Jackie, yeah she was getting scared of the lighting so I decided to sit with her, I hope that's alright." Jackie"Yeah that's fine." Cathlean"Hi mum, I'm going to go play now." Jackie"Okay angel." Gabriel"She seems happy." Jackie"She is, Vladislaus, and Amy are so good to us." **

**Gabriel "Cathlean is acting just like you." Jackie "She is a vampire also." **

**Gabriel eyes bugged out of his head. Gabriel"You changed our daughter into a vampire." **

**Jackie"No." Gabriel"Good." Jackie"Vladislaus did." Gabriel"I'm going to kill him." **

**Jackie's eyes turned from a blue, to a fiery red. Jackie "YOU WILL NOT KILL VLADISLAUS, I WILL NOT LET YOU." **

**Gabriel coward to the floor. Jackie"Please Gabriel don't kill Vladislaus, I love him, the same way I love you, come to me Gabriel." **

**Gabriel had no control over his body, or mind. **

**He went to Jackie, then she turned his head to whisper in his ear. **

**Jackie"I want you to know this will only hurt for a minute."**

**Jackie's fangs grew, and then she drank blood from his neck. **

**His blood tasted like red wine. She could smell his fear. Jackie continued to drink. **

**Until Vladislaus walked into the room. **

**He saw his bride feeding on Gabriel, he smiled, then he walked up to his bride, and told her stop.**

**Jackie"But master I was hungry, the baby, and I need food." **

**She said it in such a cute voice, that Vladislaus pulled her close, and kissed her. **

**Vladislaus"My darling you are a vampire in training, I will turn Gabriel, you go play with Cathlean ,go see Amy or read a book, now go on my love, and be good." **

**Jackie"Yes my master." **

**Jackie skipped out of room like a little girl who's daddy just gave her a lolly pop. **

**Vladislaus shut the door. Vladislaus"Oh Gabriel, you poor man, your wife is now all mine, and she bit you, well let me take care of that for you." **

**Vladislaus lifted Gabriel to him with his mind, and finished what Jackie started. **

**Gabriel hit the floor, he was weak, Vladislaus cut his wrist, and Gabriel drank blood as it fell from Vladislaus's wrist.**

**It only took a few minutes, and Gabriel was a vampire. **

**He felt strange, he ran up to the mirror to see if he could see himself, but he had no luck he saw nothing. He fell to his knees, and screamed out loud. **

**The girls could hear him scream Jackie ran out of her room, and headed down the hall to where Vladislaus, and Gabriel were. **

**She opened the door. And she saw the most awful thing she could ever see in her whole undead life. **

**She saw the man she still loved on the floor, on his knees crying. **

**When he saw Jackie standing there he was pissed off, he charged at her, and he pushed her right over the banister railing.**

**Jackie fell screaming Vladislaus turned into his hell beast form, and flew after her. **

**When he caught her, she was passed out. Cathlean ran out of her room, and saw that her mother had past out. **

**Cathlean"Dad will mum be okay ?" Vladislaus"Yes my darling she will be fine." **

**Cathlean "Is the baby alright dad?" Vladisalus"Yes my love the baby is alright." **

**Vladislaus carried Jackie to the room where he slept. Cathlean followed. **

**Vladislaus laid Jackie down on his bed. Cathlean laid down next to her mother. **

**She wrapped her little arms around her mum's waist the best she could. **

**Vladislaus also laid in bed with Jackie. **

**Vladislaus, and Cathlean truly loved Jackie. Meanwhile Amy had plans for Gabriel she zapped him down into the dungeon again with her mind. **

**Vladislaus saw what was going, and he smiled. **

**Vladislaus was a lucky man or vampire, he had two beautiful brides a daughter, and another child on the way. **

**What more could he ask for?**

**Gabriel again was chained to wall because he tried to kill Jackie. **

**He thought that if he got out of the dungeon he would try to make it up to Jackie the woman he loved. **

**He was hurt that Cathlean called Vladislaus dad. It cut at his heart. **

**Cathlean was his little girl. **

**And if he could he would try his best to be the best damn father he could be to her. **

**But first he needed to regain her love, and respect. But how could he do that how?**

**Me: "Onto chapter 9."**

**Amy: "Wow I'm on the edge of my seat."**

**Richard: "Brava my dear brava."**

**Shuler "Yes brava."**

**Hugh: "Great job kid."**

**Me: "Thanks guys."**

**Hugh: "See ya all in the next chapter."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey Everyone thank you for sticking with me threw this story. **

**I've decided to start chapter nine a little differently. So i hope you like it. Now onto chapte nine.**

**Me: "Hi Richard."**

**Richard: "Hi where are the others?"**

**Me: "They went out to lunch or something, they wanted us to to get to know eachother better I guess."**

**Richard: "Ahh I see."**

**Me: "Well should we start the chapter."**

**Richard: "Shouldn't we wait for the others?"**

**Me: "No."**

**Richard: "Well everyone we shall start the chapter."**

**Jackie walked into the dungeon again this time she planned on playing a little game with Gabriel. **

**She walked up to him kissed him, then he tried to kiss her but she pulled away then she kicked him in the gut, and punched him in the face. **

**Gabriel looked at Jackie wondering why she would do such a thing. Then she walked away. **

**Gabriel was chained to wall with blood dripping from his bruzes.**

**Vladislaus"My dear Jackie what were doing in the dungeon?" Jackie"I was teaching Gabriel a leason, I wonder if he learned anything." **

**Vladislaus"My dear you are a very wonderful woman." Jackie"Thank you." **

**Vladislaus"Your welcome." **

**Jackie pulled Vladislaus to her, and then they kissed deeply. Jackie"I love you Vladislaus." Vladisalus"I love you too."**

**Jackie placed both her hands on Vladislaus's ass. **

**As they kissed Vladislaus's tounge battled to gain access to Jackie's mouth, she opend her mouth, and let his tounge in. **

**They kissed for hours until Jackie heard Gabriel scream for water. **

**Jackie sighed then she went back to to the dungon, she picked up the jug, and gave Gabriel some water.**

**Gabriel"Thank you." Jackie"Your welcome." Gabriel"Please Jackie let me lose, i want to show you how sorry I am." **

**Jackie swallowed hard,walked over to the wall, and unchained Gabriel. **

**Once he was free, he grabbed a hold of Jackie, pulled her close, and kissed her. **

**Jackie screamed Vladislaus came running. When he saw that Jackie was on floor knocked out cold. **

**He charged at Gabriel. **

**Vladislaus"What have you done to her Gabriel?" Gabriel"I knocked her out, she desevres it." Vladislaus"How could you hurt her three times?" Gabriel"I didn't mean to." **

**Vladislaus used his mind to chain Gabriel to the wall again. Then bent down, and picked Jackie up, and carried her out of the dungon. **

**Once he reached the great hall he headed upstairs Jackie woke up, and hugged Vladislaus. **

**He carried her to his room. Where they made love, for the first time sense they have been married.**

**Jackie, and Vladislaus rolled around in bed. Making love enjoying eachother's company. **

**Once they were done Jackie laid next to Vladislaus hugging him. They really loved eachother. They fell alseep. **

**Meanwhile Cathlean was playing in her room whenever she heard some struggleing ,and screaming coming from the dungon. **

**So she decided to go see what was going on. When she got to the dungon she saw Gabriel trying to get free. Then it happened the chains broke. **

**Gabriel ran up to Cathlean grabbed her, then he took off towards the door. **

**Cathlean screamed as loud as she could. Jackie woke up put on her robe, and ran downstairs.**

**Jackie"Gabriel put Cathlean down now, and leave." Gabriel"I'm not leaving without Cathlean, she is coming with me." **

**Jackie"Gabriel please give me back my baby girl she needs me." **

**Gabriel"I don't care she is my daughter, and she needs me now." **

**Jackie"Gabriel please don't take my baby from me please?" **

**Jackie walked up to Gabriel to try get Cathlean away from him he hit her so hard that she flew backwards,and hit her head off the wall. **

**Vladislaus came running downstairs, walked up to Gabriel , and hit on the head. **

**He picked Cathlean up, and carried her over to Jackie. **

**Then Vladislaus walked up to Gabriel, and punched him as hard as he could. Gabriel flew backwards into the wall.**

**Vladislaus"Get out of here, leave and go back to Rome." Gabriel"Not without Cathlean." **

**Cathlean"Listen Gabriel i'm staying here with mum, but you can come back and see us when this all blows over okay." Gabriel"Thank you Cathlean." Cathlean"Your welcome." Jackie"I also agree with Cathlean." Gabriel"Thank you Jackie."**

**Jackie "Your welcome." Amy "Wait a second Gbariel can't go back Rome he is what we are, they would kill him on the spot." **

**Vladislaus"Fuck Amy is right." Jackie"Wait a minute he can stay at castle Frankenstein." **

**Gabriel "Thank you." **

**Jackie "Your welcome now go, see you after this is all better." **

**Jackie gave Gabriel a hug. **

**Then he left. **

**Vladilsuas left the room. Jackie followed him. **

**He pushed her away, and shut the door in her face. **

**Jackie didn't like that so she opened the door, walked into the room,sat down on the desk with her legs crossed, Jackie was the kinda woman who got what she wanted.**

**Jackie"Vladislaus Dracula King of the Vampires what the hell is wrong with you?" Vladislaus"I'm a jealous vampire, and when I saw you hug Gabriel it made me feel like I was the second banana." **

**Jackie slid into Vladislaus lap , of course her dress went up in the air. **

**Jackie"Vladislaus I love you, and I could never do anything to hurt what we have." **

**Vladislaus stroked Jackie's hair then he leaned forward, and kissed her. **

**As they kissed the baby kicked. Vladislaus smilied, and then he put one hand her stomach, and other he stroked her cheek with.**

**They were a truly loving couple. Well for vampires, they were.**

**Richard: "Wow."**

**Me: "Onto chapter 10."**

**Richard "Wow the others must went home."**

**Me: "You better get home too, give my best to Sylvia okay."**

**Richard "I will, see ya tomorrow night bye ."**

**Me: "Night."**

**Richard leaves, and then he goes home to Silvia. While i sat there in a dark room by myself. Meanwhile a pair of eyes watched Jackie from a corner in the room. I wonder who could be watching her.**

**Well guys that's it for chapter nine. In chapter 10 you will to find out the those eyes belong to. See ya in the next chapter bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Me "Hey all well its time for chapter 10, and i'm waiting for the others to get here."**

**Vladislaus: "Jackie, oh Jackie."**

**Me: "Is there someone there Richard, Hugh Shuler, Amy it that you guys?"**

**Vladislaus: "Jackie look behind you."**

**I looked around but noone was there.**

**Vladislaus "My darling you will be mine."**

**Me: Oh my god, Vladislaus is that you?"**

**Vladislaus: "Yes its me my darling."**

**Me: "Vladislaus , what are you doing here your supposed a vampire in Van helsing , and other FanFiction writers stories?"**

**Vladislaus: "Your the writer of the story aren't you?"**

**Me: "Yes."**

**Vladislaus: "Well by writing your story you created me, and brought me here."**

**Me: "No Stephen Summers created you, I'm just writing a story about you well three really."**

**Vladislaus: "My dear Jackie Stephen Summers may have created me, but I'm with you now not him, I've been watching you for a while now, and i find you to be a wonderful, and sexy creature."**

**Me: "Do you plan on bitting me?"**

**Vladislaus: "Yes in time."**

**Me: "How long will you be here, and why are you really here?"**

**Vladislaus: "I'm here until you finish the story, and I'm really here to watch you write , and inspire you."**

**Me: "Cool, my friends are here."**

**Vladislaus: "Great now the chapter can begin."**

**The others show up. Richard sits by Jackie sense they are good friends now.**

**Amy: Lets begin the chapter.**

**Vladislaus sat in the libaray thinking about what do for his brides in honor of them both being with child. **

**Then it hit him like a thousond stakes in the heart he would throw a all hollow's eve ball for his brides. **

**He wrote the plans in a notebook. **

**Then he hid the note book just incase the girls would happen to find it. **

**Then he walked outside,and found the girls playing. He walked up beind his brides and kissed him both. **

**They both kissed him back. **

**Cathlean skipped over to her father, and hugged him. Cathlean was starting grow up she was 5 years old now.**

**Vladislaus"My beauties halloween is around the corner." Cathlean" Yay." **

**Vladislaus"On Halloween we shall have a party,but tomorrow night there is a surprise for my brides." **

**Cathlean"Dad tell me i can keep a secert." Vladislaus"I believe you my darling Cathlean so i shall tell you." Cathlean"Yes." **

**Cathlean walked up to her father,and he whispered in her ear. Cathlean giggled. **

**Then she went inside the castle to play. Jackie looked over at Vladislaus with a look in her eyes that said she wanted to know what the surprise was, and she wanted to know now. **

**Vladislaus smiled bowed his head,and ran inside the castle Jackie turned to run, but Amy grabbed her arm.**

**Amy"We get our surprise tomorrow." Jackie"I wanna know what it is." **

**Amy"We both will find out tomorrow, but right now lets go get some sleep you look tired." **

**Jackie"I hate it when you got a point, but your still the best friend a girl could have."**

**Amy "I feel same about you, you know the friend thing." Jackie "I know." **

**The girls went back inside the castle Jackie and Amy walked upstairs, and went to their rooms. **

**Jackie changed her clothes, and went to sleep. Vladislaus walked into the room, and found Jackie sleeping. **

**So he joined her. Everyone slept threw the night, and the day. **

**Vladislaus was up planning the ball while Jackie, and Amy slept. Cathlean was helping her dad. They had a good time goofing around, and getting things ready for the ball. **

**Cathlean really loved her dad, he was the best. He did nice things for people. **

**He was truly a great vampire that the legend spoke off when read it a long time ago. **

**After the great hall was all ready. **

**Cathlean ran upstairs, and picked out adress for her mum to ware, and she did the same thing for Amy. Then she went, and got ready herself.**

**Jackie woke up, and saw one of her dresses out of her closet. **

**She got up, and put it on. She looked like a blimp. Cathlean walked past her mum's room, when she saw her her dress she clapped her hands together. **

**Jackie smililed, and she went down the hall to Amy's room. Amy was just waking up. **

**She saw Jackie in her dress, and whistled. Vladislaus gave Cathlean the invites for the girl. **

**She gave both their ivites, and then she ran off to play.**

**Jackie read her invite. It read. My beatuies tonight is a special night for both of you, please be downstairs in the great hall at 5:00 for the surprise you waited for . Love your master Vladislaus. **

**Jackie rolled her eyes. Then she looked at the clock on Amy's wall it said 4:56. **

**Jackie took a deep breath, then she headed towards the great hall,Amy was close behind. **

**At 5:00 the girls went downstairs. Vladislaus was hiding. Jackie was getting a little restless, thats when the music began to play. **

**Then Vladislaus came out of his hiding place, and took Amy by the hand, and danced with her.**

**Meanwhile Jackie pigged out on food. **

**Cathlean walked up to her mum, and asked her to sing. **

**Jackie swallowed what food was in her mouth. Then she began to sing Secert by Heart. **

**Jackie began to sway in her chair. **

**She walked up on stage , and continued to sing. Cathlean was dancing Vladislaus was busy twriling Amy. **

**Jackie walked off stage, and walked up the stairs, and stood on the landing while she sang. **

**She got up on the railing, and hung upside down as she sang. Once she finsihed she did a flip, and landed on the floor.**

**The next song she sang was Under The Sky another pretty song by Heart. **

**Jackie walked over , to Vladisalus, and began to dance. He watched as she moved around the floor. He heard her sing he was filling up joy, and peace as Jackie sang. **

**As Jackie was dancing , and singing. **

**There was someone else watching her. It was Gabriel. He decided to come to the ball, and dance with Jackie, if he got the chance. **

**Jackie was now singing Heart's song called Curel Nights. Gabriel walked up to her pulled her to him, and danced with her. **

**Jackie felt so safe with him. They danced around the floor together. **

**Jackie was singing so pretty that Amy, and Vladislaus continued to dance. Jackie was so happy. **

**She got to show off her singing talents after all this time.**

**Jackie could feel her undead heart beating again. Cathlean started singing Heart's Stranded. **

**She did her own little dance. Then Jackie joined in. Cathlean walked up on stage, and she sang so beautifuly. **

**Jackie smiled as her little girl sang a song that was her fouth favorite. **

**Vladislaus grabbed Jackie's hand, and began to trwil her, her hair, and her dress moved as she trwiled.**

**The next song was I Want Your World To Turn. Jackie danced with Vladislaus for the rest of the night she sang. **

**After I Want Your World To Turn, she sang I love You. **

**Both songs were by Heart. Jackie grabbed Vladislaus's ass. As they danced. **

**Vladislaus kept his hands on Jackie's back. Jackie loved showing off for Cathlean. **

**Cathlean loved watching her mum. Everyone left. Vladislaus, and Jackie went to sleep. **

**So did Amy, and Cathlean. Gabriel was put back in the dungon again. Jackie had fun.**

**Me:" Well onto chapter 11."**

**Vladislaus: "Brava my dear."**

**Me: "Where did my friends go?"**

**Vladislaus: "They went home."**

**Me: "So its just us, wow."**

**Vladislaus: "I know you like me."**

**Me: "Yes i do."**

**Vladislaus slid my shirt straps down, and kissed my shoulders.**

**Me: "Vladislaus, stop no we can't."**

**Vladislaus: "I love you."**

**Me: "Vladislaus no stop, not yet."**

**Vladislaus: "I will see you tomorrow my dear."**

**Me: "Goodnight Vladislaus."**

**Vladislaus: "Goodnight my dear."**

**Vladislaus placed a kiss on my lips then he left. I sat there in shock. See ya all in the next chapter.**

**We lead two different lives  
Just like two lines that never cross  
And here we are together  
Standing closer than we are  
But we're still standing here untouched  
Too scared to make a move  
We want so much to touch  
And we can't wait forever  
We know it's dangerous  
For us to be together **

**How do we ever keep this secret  
How do we keep it in the dark  
And if we dare to taste our weakness  
How could we tear ourselves apart  
Why do we keep this love together  
Didn't we know right from the start  
That we would have to keep this secret  
Or forever stay apart **

**I watch you coming to me  
Walking in the pouring rain  
I can't help looking at you  
Wishing I could stay away  
So many times I've tried in vain  
To close my eyes and pray it goes awayBut I can't stop myself from feeling  
To let you go would be too much  
For me to take **

**How do we ever keep this secret  
How do we deep it in the dark  
And if we dare to taste our weakness  
How could we tear ourselves apart  
Why do we keep this love together  
Didn't we know right from the start  
That we would have to keep this secret  
Or forever stay apart **

**I can't help thinking  
When I look into your eyes  
How much I need you  
It's so hard to hide **

**How do we ever keep this secret  
How do we keep it in the dark  
And if we dare to taste our weakness  
How could we tear ourselves apart  
Why do we keep this love together  
Didn't we know right from the start  
That we would have to keep this secret  
Or be doomed to stay apart**

**What a day you had today  
It took your smile away  
I think we ought to get away  
Lets run away **

**Take me out under the sky  
Counting diamonds all through the night  
And the moon in the morning light  
Out under the sky **

**And it can happen any day  
Everything goes astray  
But the starts do us o.k.  
Lets run away **

**Hey hey hey yeah yeah - out under the sky  
Hey hey hey yeah yeah - out under the sky  
Hey hey hey yeah yeah - out under the sky  
Out under the sky **

**Its all right, let it goShake the world off you shoulders  
You have the perfect alibi  
Just because the world is wide  
Out under the sky **

**Hey hey hey yeah yeah - out under the sky  
Hey hey hey yeah yeah - out under the sky  
Out under the sky **

**When all is said and done  
Darlin we are the only ones  
Theres only you and i  
Out under the sky  
Out under the sky  
Out under the sky **

**Heart: Cruel Nights**

**Album:Brigade  
Title:Cruel Nights **

**Every night without you is more than I can bear  
Moonlight can be torture  
When your love isn't there  
I see you in the shadows  
I can hear you in the wind  
Think of you and I can feel my world closing in  
I can't sleep I keep wishing I could touch you  
I'd be fine if I could make it through  
Through these  
Cruel nights  
Cruel nights  
Missing you nights  
What do I do nights  
Cruel nights without your love  
Counting every minute  
Every minute feels like days  
Feels like time is standing still since you've been away  
Always thought you'd stay forever   
Always thought that you'd be here  
Now it's been a lifetime since I held you near  
Days crawl by, I keep wishing they'd be over  
But I know they're only leading me to  
To these  
Cruel nights  
Cruel nights  
Missing you nightsWhat do I do nights  
Cruel nights without your love  
(Cruel nights) since we've been apart  
(Cruel nights) it's been tearing up my heart  
(What do I do nights) since you've been  
away baby  
Cruel nights  
Oh I just can't get through another night  
Without you beside me  
I need you beside me  
I can't sleep  
I keep wishing I could touch you  
I'd be fine if I could make it through  
Through these cruel nights...  
Cruel nights  
Cruel nights **

**Heart: Stranded**

**Album:Brigade  
Title:Stranded **

**Standing here helpless  
Where do I go  
If you leave me alone  
Where do I turn now  
If it don't work out  
As for as I can see  
This isn't the way  
That you said it would be...  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
If you walk away now  
You leave me empty handed  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me...  
Wasn't it you  
Who brought me here  
To the place lovers go  
Just look at these arms  
Reaching out to you  
You said that you'd always care  
I just turned around  
And there's nobody thereDon't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
If you walk away now  
You leave me empty handed  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me...  
You said that you'd always care  
I just turned around and there's  
nobody there  
Don't leave me like...  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
If you walk away now  
You leave me empty handed  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
stranded  
Don't leave me like this  
Don't leave me stranded  
Don't leave me like this**

**Heart: I Want Your World To Turn**

**Album:Brigade  
Title:I Want Your World To Turn **

**Call it bad timing  
But I call it destiny  
It wouldn't have happened  
If it wasn't meant to be  
I felt your heart like a magnet  
Your eyes were touching me  
Touching me, touching me  
I want your world to turn  
Just for me  
I want your fire to burn just for me  
Like the moon affects the tide and the sea  
I want your world to turn just for me  
I won't share your love  
No I want it all for my own  
When you are in her arms  
It really cuts me down to the bone  
I felt your heart like a magnet  
Your eyes were touching meTouching me, touching me  
I want your world to turn  
Just for me yeah  
I want your fire to burn just for me  
Like the moon affects the tide and the sea  
I want you world to turn just for me  
I want your world to turn  
Just for me yeah  
I want your fire to burn just for me  
Like the moon affects the tide and the sea  
I want you world to turn just for me  
Just for me  
Just for me **

**Heart: I Love You**

**Album:Brigade  
Title:I Love You **

**When the night has come  
And I'm all alone  
And I have some time to breathe  
So much damage done  
I guess nobody won  
Is it too late to make you see  
I love you  
Oh darlin' yes I really do  
I love you  
Oh darlin' yes I really do  
I know very well  
How it got this way  
I was drifting on my cloud  
There isn't much to tell  
Except you've gone away  
Darlin' now I'm reaching out  
I love you  
Let me show you how I really do  
I love you  
Oh darlin' you gotta know it's true  
I wish that I had you now  
The way that I had you then  
Darlin' I'd take you and hold you and kiss you  
Over and over again  
Maybe we can try  
To get back to that place  
When passion made us wildNo more alibis  
Standing face to face  
You will see it in my eyes  
I love you  
Oh my darlin' you know it's true  
I love you  
Let me tell you how much I really do  
Oh darlin' you know I really do  
Oh darlin' yes I really do**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Me: "Hey guys its time for chapter 11."**

**Vladislaus: "Hello my dear."**

**Me: "Hello Vladislaus what are you doing here?"**

**Vladislaus: "I'm here to watch you write."**

**Me: "Oh yeah now I remember."**

**Vladislaus: "You are so beautiful, you could make a good bride for me."**

**Me: "You sure you want me as a bride?"**

**Vladislaus: "Yes I am sure, I want you as a bride."**

**Me: "Your crazy."**

**Vladislaus: "I may be crazy my darling , but its only because i want you."**

**Me: "Where did you go?"**

**Vladislaus: "I'm right here, you feel so soft, and smell so good, maybe i should bite you now, and get it over with huh what do you think?"**

**Me: "I think my friends are coming."**

**Vladislaus: "Damn they know how ruin a good time for me."**

**Me: "Cool it, there is plenty of time to bite me."**

**Valdislaus: "Yes there is."**

**I smiled at him, then I kissed him.**

**Vladislaus was in shock.**

**Hugh: "Hey Jackie."**

**Me: "Hey."**

**Amy: "Well now that we are all here, lets start the chapter."**

**Me: "Good idea."**

**Jackie woke up, walked downstairs to the great hall. While everyone else slept. And she began to sing, and dance again. This time she danceed, and sang to the song I can't Wait by Stevie Nicks. **

**She made up her own little dance to the song. She was having a good time. Meanwhile Vladislaus woke up alone he ran out of the room to find Jackie dancing around in the great hall. **

**He smiled as he watched his beautiful bride. She looked so happy dancing. Vladislaus walked down the steps, walked up behind Jackie wrapped his arms around her, then they began to dance. **

**Jackie would spin around, then Vladislaus would catch her in his arms, then he would dip her, she would place her leg on his shoulder, then he would place kiss her chest, and stomach. The two of them mixed on the dance floor, and Jackie loved to dance with Vladislaus.**

**The next song they danced to was Rooms On Fire by Stevie Nicks. Jackie smiled as she danced with her handsome, dashing, sexy, beautiful Vladislaus. They danced together very well. **

**Vladislaus let Jackie go to do her own thing, then she ran to him, he picked her up, and spun her around. Afterwards they kissed. Vladislaus held Jackie close to him. He never let go as they slow danced. **

**He kissed the back of her neck. They were in love all though they were vampires. And sometimes vampire love can bite you in the ass. The next song that was playing was Heart's I Want Your World To Turn. Jackie got on the floor, and began to move around.**

**She slang her head head around. Her hair got all messy, then she crawled to Vladislaus. Vladislaus watched as she moved around. **

**Her body would go in perfect rythem with the song. She crawled to Vladislaus, then she kissed him. He got down on his knees, and looked into her eyes, he could see the heat that was in her body. **

**He was getting turned on by Jackie's sexy dancing. They both got up, and danced. Jackie couldn't get enough of Heart's song. **

**Vladislaus watched as she walked up on stage, and laid down on it. she hung half her body of the stage. Vladislaus noticed Jackie's cleavage his eyes bugged out of his head. **

**Jackie began to walk of the stage, then she did a swing around around one of the pillers. Vladisalus could see the want in her eyes as she flew over to him , sat down on his lap, then she began to unbutton his jacket she tossed it in the fire palce, it caught fire as soon as it landed on the wood. **

**Vladislaus picked Jackie up set her on the table, and began to make love to her. He couldn't help it she had turned him on with the hot, and sexy dancing she did.**

**Jackie laid on the table naked as Vladislaus thrust deep into her. Jackie cried out with pleasure. Vladislaus pounded her hard. They were sweaty, when it was all over, and whats worse Jackie was going into labor. She screamed loudly it eachoed threw out the castle. **

**Cathlean ran downstairs, so did Amy. Cathlean saw her mother laying on the table screaming. She ran up to her mum, and held her hand. **

**The pain was so bad, that Jackie was crying. Amy was standing there, she had blanket ready for the newborn baby. Vladislaus was going to help Jackie deliver the baby, Jackie pushed 4 times on the fourth push Jackie's baby was born. **

**Jackie gave birth to a handsome baby boy. He looked like Vladislaus. Jackie smiled. Amy wrapped the baby up in a blanket. **

**Then she followed Vladislaus upstairs, he was carrying Jackie to their room, he laid her bed. Of course Amy laid the baby into her arms, while Vladislaus ran bath water for Jackie she just gave birth to a son, and she was in pain and she needed to clean herself up as well.**

**Amy gave the baby to his daddy, then she helped Jackie to the bathroom. She helped her get into the tub. Jackie washed her body, and she also took care of her lower half. Then the proud papa walked into the bathroom with his son. Then he kissed his bride. She smiled up at him, then she kissed her son.**

**Amy "What will you two name your son?" Jackie "I like the name Richard." Vladislaus "That's a good name for our son."**

**Jackie "Richard James Dracula." Vladislaus started drooling over his son, and making the baby laugh until he yawned.**

**Amy "Here give me Richard, i will put him to sleep." Jackie "Thank you Amy." Amy "Its no problem he's perfect." Vladislaus "He is, just like his mother." Jackie "Thank you, but i beleve he is perfect like both of us." Vladislaus "You got a point." **

**Jackie stood up grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around herself. She got out of the towel , got dressed then she laid down, and she fell asleep as soon as she got in bed. **

**Vladislaus also went to bed. along with Cathlean, and Amy. Everyone had a big day. And soon there would be bigger days to come. Jackie would have to show Gabriel the baby. She had no choice. The baby was at one time his.**

**Me: "Onto chapter 12."**

**Amy: "Aw so cute."**

**Richard: "Yay I have a name sake."**

**Shuler: "Great chapter."**

**Hugh "Great job."**

**Me: "Go on guys get out of here see ya tomorrow."**

**Everyone "Goodnight."**

**Me: "Goodnight."**

**Everyone leaves. Then Vladisalus comes out of his hiding place.**

**Vladislaus: "All alone again."**

**Me: "Yes."**

**Vladislaus: "Let me rub your neck for you I'm sure your tense."**

**Me: "Rub it don't bite it, not yet."**

**Vladislaus begins to rub my shoulders. He starts kissing my neck.**

**Me: "That feels so nice."**

**Vladislaus: "Goodnight my dear."**

**Me: Goodnight Vladislaus**

**Vladislaus leaves. And I smile. See ya all in the next chapter.**

**I Want Your World To Turn Lyrics **

**Call it bad timing  
But I call it destiny  
It wouldn't have happened  
If it wasn't meant to be **

**I felt your heart like a magnet  
Your eyes were touching me  
Touching me, touching me **

**I want your world to turn  
Just for me  
I want your fire to burn just for me  
Like the moon affects the tide and the sea  
I want your world to turn just for me **

**I won't share your love  
No I want it all for my own  
When you are in her arms  
It really cuts me down to the bone **

**I felt your heart like a magnet  
Your eyes were touching me  
Touching me, touching me **

**I want your world to turn  
Just for me yeahI want your fire to burn just for me  
Like the moon affects the tide and the sea  
I want you world to turn just for me **

**I want your world to turn  
Just for me yeah  
I want your fire to burn just for me  
Like the moon affects the tide and the sea  
I want you world to turn just for me **

**Just for me  
Just for me**

**I Can't Wait  
- written by s. nicks, r. nowels, e. pressly  
- appears on **_**Rock a Little**_** (1985); **_**Timespace - The Best of Stevie Nicks**_** (1991);**

_**The Enchanted Boxed Set**_** (1998)  
- video appears on **_**I Can't Wait**_** video compilation  
- released as a single; b-side: **_**The Nightmare**_**; 12" extended mix single; b-side:**

_**The Nightmare**_** extended mix (U.S. July 1986)  
- released as a single; b-side: **_**Rock A Little**_**; 12" extended mix single b-side:**

_**Rock A Little**__**I Can't Wait**_** (U.K. January 1986)  
- b-side to 12" single **_**Has Anyone Ever Written Anything For You**_** (U.K. August 1986)  
- released as a 12" single (**_**Timespace**_** and dub versions); b-side: **_**Sleeping Angel**_

**(U.K. November 1991)  
- released as a CD single (**_**Timespace**_** and dub versions); b-side: **_**Sleeping Angel**_

_**Edge of Seventeen**_** (live) (U.K. November 1991)  
- Hit #16 on the Pop Charts **

**Lyrics**

**Yes, I know you  
Sometime she talks to him  
Sometimes when she's only dreaming  
Then when she wakes up  
Somehow she still believes him**

**Yes, I know you  
Tho we've been out of touch  
Yes, I know you  
To be continued, it's too much baby**

**I can't wait...I can't wait  
Well, I've got to know when I can see you again, now babyI can't wait...I can't wait  
Am I wasting my time while you make up your mind  
Well, I can't wait...I can't wait  
Yes, I know you  
Tho we've been out of touch  
I can't wait...I can't wait  
What can I do when I'm crazy for you**

**She wonders how many more hours  
Her heart will feel broken  
In secret she says she needs to see him  
But no words are spoken**

**She dances around in a circle  
Well she's got that feeling now  
Blame it on something at first sight  
Put the blame on me if you want to  
To be continued**

**I can't wait...I can't wait  
Am I wasting my time while you make up your mind  
Well, I can't wait...I can't wait  
I got to know when I can see you again  
Well, I can't wait...I can't wait  
I can't wait...I can't wait  
I can't wait...I can't wait  
How will we feel 20 years from now**

**Stevie Nicks: Rooms On Fire**

**Somewhere out in the back of your mind (somewhere)  
comes your real life and the life that you know  
It seems like it was the creation of some of those same old things  
It seemed to be the only thing left out in the light **

**She had trusted many...  
But been unfamiliar with...  
Almost everyone but you **

**Well maybe I'm just thinking that the rooms are all on fire  
Everytime that you walk in the room  
Well there is magic all around you, if I do say so myself..  
I have known this much longer than I've known you **

**She had trusted many..  
And then there would be someone who would enter into her presence  
That she could sense for miles..  
She dreamed of her wanton luxuryAnd she laughed and she cried..and she tried to taunt him  
and he hated to be separated..  
from that picture..No... **

**Well maybe I'm just thinking that the rooms are all on fire  
everytime that you walk in the room  
ooh, well there is magic all around you, if I do say so myself...  
Well I have known this much longer than I've known you **

**long nets of white cloud my memory..  
long nest of white cloud my memory..  
ohh..there is magic.. all around you..  
everytime you walk in the room **

**Well maybe I'm just thinking that the rooms are all on fire  
everytime that you walk in the room  
well there is magic all around you, if I do say so myself..  
well I have known this much longer than I've known you..  
(repeat)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Me: "Hey my faithful reviewers, here is chapter 12."**

**Vladislaus walked in humming.**

**Me: "Hi Vlad, how are you today?"**

**Vladsialus: "Vlad that's different, but i like it i'm fine my dear.**

**Me: "That's good."**

**Vladislaus: "So are your friends coming any time soon?"**

**Me: "Yes, they should be, why?"**

**Vladislaus sits down next to me, and touches my hand.**

**Vladislaus: "I want to make you my bride, and everytime I try to they show up, and ruin everything."**

**Me: "Vlad, you are going to have to wait."**

**Vladislaus: "I CAN"T WAIT ANYMORE,I WANT YOU AS MY BRIDE NOW!!!!!!!!."**

**Me: "Calm down."**

**Amy "Hey girl."**

**Me: "Hey."**

**Richard: "Well lets start chapter 12."**

**Richard kept everyone on their toes. Including Jackie she was feeding him, changing him, burping him. **

**The poor girl was tired, she needed her sleep. Everyone else noticed that. One day while Jackie was walking threw the hall upstairs she saw Cathlean singing Richard to sleep. Richard was cooing, and he was falling asleep. Jackie smiled. Then she opened the door.**

**Jackie Hello angel." Cathelan "Hello mum" Jackie "I see you put your little brother to sleep." Cathlean "Yeah, he was crying so I came , and sang him to sleep." **

**Jackie "Cathlean you are such a big girl, I'm greatful to have you in my life." Cathlean "Mum I love you." Jackie "I love you too." Cathlean gave her mum a hug, Jackie hugged Cathlean back. Cathlean went to play, while Jackie sat, and watched Richard sleep.**

**Vladislaus walked past the nursery, and saw Jackie rocking in her rocking chair. He noticed she was watching Richard. He walked into the room Jackie saw Vladislaus, and walked up to him, and kissed him. **

**They watched Richard together for a little while till Jackie fell a sleep. Vladislaus carried Jackie to their room. Then he laid her down, covered her up, and joined her in bed. They slept fine until Gabriel screamed for Jackie. She got up, and walked down the dungeon steps barefoot. She stood in front of Gabriel with her arms crossed, and her eyes were a fiery red.**

**Jackie "What the hell do you want Gabriel, you probably woke up the baby." Gabriel "Baby what baby?" Jackie "Gabriel you got to be the dumbest man ever to serve god, mine and Vladislaus's son Richard." **

**Gabriel looked at Jackie's stomach, he noticed she was not pregnant anymore. Gabriel "You had our baby, we have a son." Jackie "No Vladislaus, and I have a son, you have no one." Gabriel "I will kill you, and take my son, when I get out of here." **

**Jackie "If you get out of here you mean, the only way out of here Gabriel is death, or." Gabriel "Or, or what?" Jackie got up and walked over to Gabriel, and into his eyes. Jackie "I believe Vlady poo has a cure, so if I find it, you can have it." Gabriel "You better go, and look for it now." Jackie "Yeah sure I will get right on that, not, goodnight Gabriel."**

**Jackie left the dungeon, she was smiling a evil smile. She had just lied to Gabriel. She felt good about it. She went back upstairs, she stopped by Richard's room, and thank the devil he was still sleeping. Jackie went to her room, got into bed with Vladislaus, and Jackie went right back to sleep. **

**She rolled over on top of Vladislaus who was in a deep sleep. He woke up to see Jackie laying on top of him. He had a sly smile on his face. Then he went to kiss Jackie, she let him kiss her. **

**Vladisalus "What a pleasure it is for husband to find his wife on top of him." Jackie "What a pleasure it is for a wife to be able to have a husband to lay on top of." Vladislaus "Well I'm a lucky husband then, I have two wives." **

**Jackie "Yes you do, I think you should spend a little time with Amy." Vladislaus "Why do you think that?" Jackie "Because Amy will be having the baby soon, and I think you should spend some time with her." Vladislaus "I will spend some time with Amy, I will take on a trip to Paris." Jackie "Sounds lovely, she will love that." **

**Vladislaus "What shall you do, while I'm gone?" Jackie "Trust me darling there is plenty to do, and I can take care of our children." Vladislaus "You're the best second wife a husband can have." Jackie "You're the best second husband a wife can have." **

**Vladislaus looked at Jackie in a strange way, then he struck her. Jackie got out of bed, grabbed her robe, and headed down the hall to Cathlean's room. Cathlean opened her door, and let her mum into her room then she shut the door. Cathlean held her mum's hand as she cried. **

**Then Cathlean picked up a wet washrag, and held it to her mum's cheek, because was stinging. Just at that moment Vladislaus knocked at Cathlean's door, He wanted to say he was sorry to Jackie for hitting her.**

**Cathlean told her dad to go away. Vladislaus walked away from the door, then went into the library, he sat down behind his desk, and then he did something he never thought he could do, he cried. He didn't mean to strike Jackie, he loved her, she was his reason for being undead along with Amy, Richard, and Cathlean.**

**Meanwhile Carl was looking for Van Helsing. He read the laten words, walked threw the icy mirror , walked into castle Dracula. Then he walked into the dungeon. **

**There he found Van helsing he let him loss then he took back to the Valarlious manner where he gave him a cure for being a vampire. He let Van Helsing rest. Carl tried to figure out how Gabriel became a vampire, and it wasn't all that clear. He thought what if Dracula was back. But then he thought he couldn't be back.**

**Meanwhile back at castle Dracula Amy was getting ready for her trip to Paris. Jackie on the other hand a black eye from Vladislaus hitting her. **

**Jackie would come out of Cathlean's room only to say goodbye to Amy. Amy didn't wanna leave Jackie. But Jackie insisted that she go, and have a good time. Jackie promised Amy she would be alright. Amy, and Vladislaus left for Paris.**

**Jackie went back to her old room, and sat down. She was so heart broken. Jackie was thinking of things whenever Richard woke up. **

**Jackie waked into his room, picked him, and held him. She sat in her rocking chair, and fed him. Then she burped him. Jackie was happy being a mum, it was the best thing for her. She snag to Richard, then he fell asleep again. She laid him back down. After that she went back to her old room to reed a book.**

**Jackie would never forgive Vladislaus for hitting her.**

**Me: "Well that's it for chapter 12 onto chapter 13."**

**Amy: "Cool chapter."**

**Richard: "Brava."**

**Shuler "Yes, brava."**

**Hugh: "I agree with the boys."**

**Me: "Thanks."**

**Amy "Well we better get going see ya Jackie."**

**Me: "See ya."**

**Vladislaus: "Now my dear, I will make you mine."**

**Me: "Nope , I will not let you bite me yet."**

**Vladislaus: "Damn you."**

**Me: "Thank you."**

**Vladislaus: "You are so stubborn."**

**Me: "I know don't you just love me?"**

**Vladislaus: "Yes I do , goodnight my dear."**

**Me: "Goodnight."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Me: "Hey guys here is chapter 13 for all my faithful reviewers."**

**Vladislaus: "Hello my darling."**

**Me: "Hello Vladislaus."**

**Vladislaus: "You seem upset are you okay my dear?"**

**Me: "My nephew is driving me crazy."**

**Vladislaus: "Oh you poor thing."**

**Me: "Thank you."**

**Vladislaus: "Lets start the chapter your friends can catch up."**

**Me: "Okay."**

**Vladisalus: "We shall start the chapter."**

**Jackie sat in her room for days waiting for Amy, and Vladislaus to come home from Paris. **

**Her undead heart was broken.**

**Vladislaus had hit her. The worst thing anyone could do to her. **

**So one day Jackie got up the courage to go visit Gabriel.**

**Jackie walked into the great hall. Gabriel was sitting in a chair by the wall. **

**Jackie tip toed behind him, and kissed him. **

**Gabriel "Hello Jackie what brings you here?" Jackie "I wanted to see you."**

**Gabriel"You better go Vladislaus would kill me if he we were talking." **

**Jackie"Vladislaus is in Paris I told him to take Amy on a trip there before their baby comes, so he could spend some time with her." **

**Gabriel"So Vladislaus don't know that you're here?" Jackie"That's right." **

**Gabriel noticed Jackie's black eye, then walked up to her stroked her cheek.**

**Gabriel"Your eye looks horrible what happened?" Jackie"Vladislaus hit me." **

**Gabriel"That bastard." Jackie"It doesn't matter." Gabriel"Have you lost it, what do you mean it doesn't matter?" **

**Jackie"I mean it doesn't matter, at least he hasn't harmed our children." **

**Gabriel"Yes that's a good thing, but he shouldn't hit you." **

**Jackie"No he shouldn't but he did, and he will never do it again I hope." **

**Gabriel"You shouldn't take it from anybody." **

**Jackie"I have to take it, abuse is part of my life it always has been."**

**Gabriel"Your family made mistakes, but you shouldn't have to suffer still for what everyone has done to you." **

**Jackie"My life has been so fucked up, and now look at me, I'm pale, I have no heartbeat, and I'm dead." **

**Gabriel"I still love you Jackie, I want you and the kids to come back to me, I'm cured, I'm sure Carl can help you and our children." **

**Jackie"Why do you still love me Gabriel , I've caused you nothing but pain, you should drive a sliver stake threw my heart right now here I will get one out of the bag Carl has in his room.**

**Jackie ran into Carl's room got a sliver stake out Carl's bag then she walked out into the great hall, and handed the stake to Gabriel.**

**Gabriel looked at Jackie with his loving eyes, stroked her cheek, then he kissed her. **

**Jackie felt strange like she was floating on air. Gabriel held her close as she cried. **

**She was beginning to see that Gabriel really did still love her. **

**But there was a bump in the road she was Vladislaus's bride. **

**He controlled her.**

**Jackie"I have to get back, it will be time to feed Richard again, I love you Gabriel." **

**Gabriel"I love you too Jackie, will come , and see me again?" Jackie "Yes I will." **

**Gabriel"Great see you again real soon." Jackie"Very soon." **

**Jackie hugged Gabriel goodbye, then she read the laten words, and walked threw the icy mirror. **

**When she arrived back at castle Dracula Vladislaus was waiting her. **

**Amy was sitting in chair also waiting for her. **

**She walked right passed them both, went upstairs, and checked on Richard. **

**Her baby boy was up, and ready to be fed. **

**Jackie sat down in her rocking, fed Richard, and sang to him. **

**Amy walked upstairs to Richard's room, got down on her knees, and gave Jackie a hug. **

**Jackie smiled, then she hugged Amy back.**

**Cathlean"You're a polished diamond." Amy"Now your feeling kind of rough." **

**Jackie"Oh my god that's another one of my fav. songs by Heart." **

**Jackie put Richard to bed. **

**Then she walked downstairs, and began to dance to the There's The Girl. **

**Cathlean, and Amy joined in. Jackie was singing the song, and she was dancing. **

**The girls were having a good time.**

**Vladislaus stood by, and watched Jackie, Cathlean, and Amy dance. **

**He had a look of lust in his eyes. **

**Jackie spun around until Vladislaus caught her. Jackie swallowed hard, then she flinched. **

**She didn't need to be hit again. **

**Vladislaus dipped Jackie, and kissed her cleavage. The next song was Who Will You Run To. **

**Jackie began to dance by herself. **

**She pushed Vladislaus against the wall she, Amy, and Cathlean danced over to Vladislaus, and sang in his face. **

**Vladislaus was shocked, then grabbed Jackie by the thoart. **

**Jackie kicked him in the balls. **

**He hit the floor in pain. Jackie was crying. Just at moment Gabriel came running into castle Dracula. **

**Jackie ran to Gabriel, and hugged him. Gabriel kissed Jackie, and she kissed him back. **

**Gabriel began to sing along to There's a Girl. **

**Jackie smiled. Gabriel spun Jackie around, put his hand her ass, pulled her close, and kissed her.**

**Gabriel"Jackie I can't live without you, I love you please marry me again?" Jackie"Yes I will." **

**Gabriel"You will?" Jackie"Yes, when?" Gabriel"How about now?" **

**Jackie"Okay." Gabriel"Carl, come on in here she said yes." Carl"She did?" Jackie"Yes I did." **

**Carl walked in Jackie, and Gabriel stood before Carl as she read from the bible. **

**When he said you my now kiss the bride again. Gabriel picked Jackie up, and kissed her. **

**Jackie felt so good inside. Jackie, and Gabriel were married again. **

**Then Carl pulled the same crue out of his robe, and stuck in Jackie's arm. **

**He did the same to Cathlean, and Richard. **

**Jackie fainted. A few seconds later Jackie woke up in her room that she had in castle Dracula. **

**Cathlean, and Richard were close by. **

**Jackie looked in the mirror to see if she could see herself but she couldn't Vladislaus's cruse was still upon her, and her children. **

**Jackie knew she would die a vampire. **

**And she hated it Gabriel was holding his son. **

**Vladislaus was up in the rafters watching the events that were happening he felt pleased as punch. He had ruined Gabriel's life. **

**Just like he did all those years ago. **

**Jackie cried, and cried. She knew there was no reason for Gabriel to love her or the children.**

**She noticed Gabriel had placed Richard in his baby bed. **

**Jackie walked into Richard's room,and hugged Gabriel. Gabriel held her close. **

**He let her cry on his shoulder. **

**Gabriel didn't want to lose Jackie. But he also knew she would die a vampire. **

**He loved her to much. **

**His heart was breakin. Jackie's heart was also breakin. **

**Jackie never let go of Gabriel, and Gabriel never let go Jackie**

**Amy could see the pain Jackie, and Gabriel were feeling. **

**She wanted to kill Vladislaus for doing this to them. She hated him. **

**There had to be a way to free Jackie, and her children from the cruse that would not leave them. **

**Then it hit her. **

**Gabriel could get bit by the wolfman again. But then she remembered Velken was dead. **

**Damn just when there is way to save Jackie, and her children, there has to be a road bump.**

**Me: "Well there is chapter 13 for all of you."**

**Amy: "Onto chapter 14."**

**Hugh: "Good chapter."**

**Richard: "Brava."**

**Shuler. "Yes Brava."**

**Me: "See ya guys."**

**My friends left. **

**Vladislaus comes out of where he was hiding. Then he covered my mouth, and licked my neck.**

**He removed his hand, then he kissed me.**

**Me: "Goodnight Vladisalus."**

**Vladislaus: "Goodnight my dear."**

**Vladislaus leaves. I'm sitting there shocked.**

**Artist: Heart  
Album: Bad Animals  
Title: There's The Girl**

**You're a polished diamond  
Now you're feeling kinda rough  
Yes I know how long you been searching  
For the perfect touch  
You better hear what I say  
I can tell your eyes are just about to  
Give you away **

**Cause there's the girl  
That you were after  
Feel your heart beating faster now  
There's the girl that you were after  
Can you say that you don't  
Want her anymore **

**Just take my word now  
Cause you know it's true  
She ain't good enough  
For the likes of you  
You better hear what i say  
I can tell your eyes are just about  
To give you away  
Cause there's the girl  
That you were after  
Feel your heart beating faster now  
There's the girl that you were after  
And all the time you can't get past her  
There's the girl that you were after  
Broken glass, complete disaster  
There's the girl that you were after  
Can you say that you don't  
Want her anymore  
I believed you once  
When you explained  
That it wasn't to tough  
To forget her name  
Cause there's the girl  
That you were after  
Feel your heart beating faster now  
There's the girl that you were after  
And all the time you can't get past her  
There's the girl that you were after  
Broken glass, complete disaster  
There's the girl that you were after  
Can you say that you don't  
Want her anymore  
There's the girl  
There's the girl  
There's the girl  
There's the girl**

**Lyrics: **

**You're not sure what you want to do  
With your life  
But you sure don't want me in it  
Yeah you're sure the life you're  
Living with me  
Can't go on one single minute  
And there's a new one waiting  
Outside this doorAnd now's the time to begin it **

**You found a new world and  
You want to taste it  
But that world can turn cold and  
You better face it **

**Who will you run to when it all falls down  
Who's gonna pick you world up off the ground  
Who's gonna take away the tears you cry  
Who's gonna love you baby as good as I **

**You won't know what it's like to live  
On your own  
You've always had me there beside you  
You think it's easy finding  
Someone out there  
Who's gonna care as much as I do  
What's gonna happen baby  
When you find out  
That there's no one there to cry to **

**You can tell the whole world how you're  
Gonna make it  
You can follow you heart but what ya do  
When someone breaks it **

**Who will you run to when it all falls down  
Who's gonna pick you world up off the ground  
Who's gonna take away the tears you cry  
Who's gonna love you baby as good as I **

**You found a new world and  
You want to taste it  
But that world can turn cold and  
You better face it **

**Who will you run to when it all falls down  
Who's gonna pick you world up off the ground  
Who's gonna take away the tears you cry  
Who's gonna love you baby as good as I **

**Who will you run to when it all falls down  
Who's gonna pick your world up off the ground  
Who's gonna take away the tears you cry  
Who's gonna love you baby as good as I**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Me: Hey everyone who reviewed my story here is chapter 14.**

**Vladislaus: "Well my dear, I know your leaving next month, so I want to make you mine now."**

**Me: "Not yet."**

**Vladislaus "Well if I can't bite you, can I at least have a dance with you?"**

**Me: "Sure."**

**Vladislaus took my hand, pulled me out of chair, and began to dance with me.**

**Me: "This is nice, I like this."**

**Vladislaus: "So do I."**

**Amy: "Jackie were here."**

**Me "Shit."**

**Vladislaus: "Damn."**

**Me: "Later we can finish this later."**

**Vladislaus: "Later then my dear."**

**Richard: "Hey Jackie."**

**Me: "Hey Richard."**

**Hugh: "Lets start chapter 14."**

**Me: "Okay."**

**Vladislaus was thrilled with he had done, but he also felt something else something called grief. **

**Jackie walked the halls of castle Dracula depressed. **

**She wanted her life back. Gabriel wanted Jackie to have her life back. **

**Cathlean was fine with being a vampire. Richard was still a baby he had no clue what he was.**

**Amy was worried for Jackie, and her children. **

**One day while Jackie was reading a book she heard Amy scream in pain. **

**Jackie dropped her book, and ran upstairs to Amy's room. **

**Amy was going to labor. **

**Jackie helped her into bed. **

**Amy was scared. Jackie moved her hand over Amy's stomach in a circle. **

**Jackie"Amy you can push." **

**Amy"No thanks." **

**Jackie"Amy I don't think you want to walk around with your baby in you for the rest of your undead life, now push." **

**Amy"Well it could be the start of a new fashion trend." **

**Jackie"It could, now push."**

**Amy"AHH!!!" **

**Jackie"Good girl, you can rest for a minute." **

**Amy rested for a minute, then it was time to push again. **

**Amy got to ready to push again on her second push she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, oh by the way the baby was alive. **

**Jackie placed Amy's daughter in her arms.**

**Jackie"What are you going to her?" Amy "Victoria Karen Dracula." **

**Jackie"That is a perfect name for you child." Amy"Really , you think so?" **

**Jackie"Yes I do." **

**Amy"Thank you for you help." **

**Jackie"It was no problem, now I will you, and Victoria rest, I will see you girls later." **

**Amy "See ya later."**

**Amy, and Victoria fell asleep. **

**Jackie walked back downstairs ,and continued reading her book. **

**Meanwhile Vladislaus was outside thinking. Then he went back inside the castle. **

**He found Jackie was reading a book. **

**He walked into the room, and sat down next her.**

**Jackie "What the hell do you want?" **

**Vladisalus "I was wondering why Amy screamed." **

**Jackie"She had your child." **

**Vladislaus"What?!" **

**Jackie "Amy had your child, you, and Amy have a daughter." **

**Vladislaus"Oh my god, what did Amy name her?" **

**Jackie"She named her Victoria Karen Dracula, why?" **

**Vladislaus"I just wanted to know, oh my god, I will go see my girls."**

**Jackie slammed her book shut, set it on the desk. **

**Then she walked upstairs to her room. Vladislaus followed her. **

**Jackie looked back at him ,waved her hands in the air, and knocked right back down the steps.**

**Jackie"Leave your girls sleep, they are both tired, give Amy, and Victoria time to rest do you understand me?" **

**Vladislaus"Yes I understand you." **

**Jackie "Good, and just so don't bug them, there is a special place for new fathers." **

**Vladislaus "Oh really, and where is that my dear?" Jackie "The dungeon." **

**Jackie moved her hands around, and zapped Vladislaus to the dungeon. **

**He let out a roar. **

**Jackie was happy that Amy had her baby. Gabriel could hear the roars coming from the dungeon. **

**He walked up behind Jackie, and hugged her.**

**Gabriel"Hello darling, where's Vladislaus?" Jackie"I put him in the dungeon." **

**Gabriel"Why?" Jackie"Because he was going to bug Amy, and she needs her sleep, she had her baby, she gave birth to a beautiful daughter named Victoria Karen Dracula." **

**Gabriel"Good now maybe we can be together without him bugging us." **

**Jackie"We can, come with me."**

**Jackie took Gabriel to her old room. There they made love. **

**It was just like old times. It was nice being with Gabriel, like it always has been. **

**When they finished they feel asleep. Gabriel was holding Jackie close. **

**Jackie snuggled close to Gabriel.**

**Meanwhile Richard woke up, it was his feeding time. **

**Cathlean went into her brother's room picked him up, and carried him to their mum's old room. **

**Jackie sat up in bed, took her baby boy, and began to feed him. **

**Gabriel took his son, and burped him.**

**Gabriel"Oh Richard ,you sound just like your mother when you burp." **

**Jackie"No I believe he sounds more like you when he burps." **

**Cathlean"EW burn." **

**Jackie"Yes, that's one point for me ha ha ha." **

**Cathlean"Way to go mum, sorry dad ,looks like you lost."**

**Gabriel looked at Cathlean his eyes were bright. Then he placed Richard in his mum's arms, and hugged Cathlean. **

**Cathlean hugged her dad back, her real dad. The love that Gabriel was giving his family was curing them. **

**It was a strange feeling. Jackie loved Gabriel. He was her true love. **

**Jackie took Richard back to his room, while Cathlean, and Gabriel talked, and goofed off. **

**Jackie placed Richard in his bed, kissed his forehead, then she left his room, so she could be with her family. **

**She walked into her room, and saw Gabriel tickling Cathlean. **

**Jackie smiled, then she walked over to Gabriel, and started to tickle him.**

**Gabriel picked Jackie up, and spun her around. He held her in his arms. **

**Then they kissed. Cathlean was smiling at her parents. **

**Then she walked to her dad, and hugged him. Cathlean had welcome her dad back into her life. **

**What a joy it was for Cathelan to have her parents back together.**

**Gabriel"Does all this love I'm getting mean we are a family again?" **

**Jackie"Yes it does, welcome back to our lives Gabriel Van Helsing." **

**Gabriel"Thank you Jackie Van Helsing, and thank you too Cathlean Van Helsing." **

**Jackie "Your welcome." Cathlean "Your welcome dad." **

**Gabriel"Cathlean you don't know happy it makes me to hear you call me dad again." **

**Cathlean"You will always be my dad, dad." **

**Gabriel "I love you my girls, and I love my son too."**

**Gabriel stood in Jackie's old room hugging his wife, and daughter. He began to cry. Jackie kissed his cheek. She whipped away his tears. She would always be his wife. They were a family again. They would always be a family**

**Me: "Well that's it for chapter 14 onto 15."**

**Amy "Aw so cute."**

**Shuler: "Good job."**

**Richard: "Brava."**

**Hugh: "Great chapter."**

**Me: "Thanks guys."**

**Amy: "Well I'm going to head home see ya."**

**Me: "Bye Amy."**

**The others leave. Then Vladislaus comes out of the corner so we can finish dancing.**

**See ya all in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Me: "Hey guys I'm back from England."

Vladislaus: "Welcome back my dear."

Me: "Thank you."

Vladislaus: "Your welcome, its time to make you mine."

Me: "No, No, NO AH!!!"

Amy: "Jackie are you here?"

Hugh: "That's strange I just heard Jackie scream."

Shuler: "This can not be good look blood."

Richard: "Jackie is in trouble, we have to save her."

Amy: "Okay, Hugh you, and Shuler go look for Jackie, while Richard, and I start the chapter."

Hugh: "Okay."

Vladislaus was still in the dungeon. He was stuck there.

One night while Gabriel was sleeping

Jackie went down to the dungeon to check on Vladislaus.

When she got down there she walked up to Vladislaus, and kissed him.

Vladislaus "What the, oh its you, let me out of these chains now!"

Jackie "Hmm let me see uh no, how about that?"

Vladislaus "You bitch I will kill you once I get out of here."

Jackie "I'd like to see you try."

Vladislaus "You asked for it."

Vladislaus unlocked the chains with his mind, Jackie swallowed hard, then she began to run.

Vladislaus leaped into the air, and turned into his hell beast form, then flew after Jackie.

Once he got a hold of her he picked her up, and threw into one of the pillars. Jackie hit the pillar with a loud bang.

The bang woke everyone up, and then everyone ran downstairs.

Cathlean saw Vladislaus walking up to her mum, then she saw

Vladislaus pick her mum by the thoart, and begin to choke her.

Cathlean began to cry. As she saw her mum get weaker with every squeeze.

Vladislaus went to throw Jackie but Cathlean walked in front of Vladislaus pushing her out of the way.

Vladislaus threw Cathlean instead. Cathlean hit her head off the pillar.

Jackie "NO!!!"

Jackie ran up to Cathlean, and held her dying daughter. Jackie's dress, and hands were covered in blood.

Cathlean "I love you mum, I'm sorry but I just had to save you."

Jackie "I love you too Cathlean my sweet baby girl."

Gabriel walked over to Jackie, and Cathlean, he saw the tears in Jackie's eyes.

Cathlean "I love you daddy."

Gabriel "I love you too."

With that Cathlean died in her mother's arms. Jackie began to cry, and hug Cathlean.

Gabriel let a Scream.

Amy who was holding Richard, and Victoria in her arms was also crying.

Vladislaus walked up to the grieving family so he could say he was sorry, as soon as he reached Jackie she got up, and slapped him as hard as she could.

Jackie "Stay the fuck away from my family."

Vladislaus "I'm sorry."

Gabriel "You should be, you killed our daughter, you heartless blood sucking bastard."

Vladislaus "I will stay away from you all then."

Jackie "Good, why don't you go back to hell where you belong?"

Vladislaus "As you wish."

Jackie sat on the floor holding Cathlean, then Gabriel picked up his dead daughter, and carried her threw the mirror.

Then he took her to her room at Valarlious Manner.

Amy followed Jackie threw the mirror.

Jackie walked into the library, sat down, and began to cry.

Gabriel couldn't stand to see his wife in pain so he decided to sit with her for a while.

Gabriel "I thought you could use some company."

Jackie "I can use the company as long as my husband don't mind."

Gabriel "I don't mind at all."

Jackie rested her head on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel held Jackie close.

Jackie "Do we have to bury Cathlean?"

Gabriel "Yes or we could burn her body."

Jackie "Burning her body don't sound so bad."

Gabriel "Then we shall burn her body tomorrow morning at sunrise, on the cliff where I burned Anna's body."

Jackie "That's fine by me."

Gabriel held Jackie close. Then he picked her up, and carried her to his room.

There they fell asleep together.

As Jackie slept she saw Cathlean in a dream.

Then she woke up to see Cathlean's ghost floating by the bed.

Cathlean "Mum I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and dad, and I also would like to say that you, and dad were the greatest parents ever."

Jackie "Oh Cathlean we love you too, you will always be our sweet baby girl."

Cathlean "I have to go now mum, but remember I will always be with you, and dad."

Jackie "Goodbye Cathlean."

Cathlean "Goodbye mum."

Cathlean's ghost left the room. And Jackie went back to sleep.

The next morning everyone rode their horses to the cliff where Gabriel burned Anna's body.

Gabriel placed Cathlean on bail of straw, and Jackie placed on red rose in Cathlean's hands.

Gabriel lit the torch, and set Cathlean on fire. Jackie began to cry.

Jackie walked to the edge of the cliff. She looked up at the sky.

Cathlean looked down at her mum, and smiled. Jackie smiled back at Cathlean.

Then everyone left. As they rode away Cathlean's ashes blew towards heaven.

When everyone arrived back at the Valarlious Manner Jackie fell asleep.

Gabriel watched Jackie sleep, then he went to check on his son Richard.

Gabriel was happy to have a handsome son who looked just like him.

But he missed Cathlean. She was his first daughter.

He knew that Cathlean was with him, he could feel her sprit in his heart.

Gabriel, and his family would have to take time to pull themselves together but for right now they would mourn Cathlean.

Amy "Well that's it for chapter 15, I wonder if Hugh, and Shuler found Jackie yet."

Richard: "I don't know, I hope she's okay."

Meanwhile in alleyway Hugh, and Shuler were looking for Jackie ( Me).

Hugh: "Jackie, Jackie, oh my god, Jackie are you okay?"

Me:"Help me, take back to the room, before he comes back."

Hugh: "Your going to be fine, Shuler, and I will take you back to the room."

Me: "Hurry."

Hugh carried me back to the room. Once we got there he laid me down.

Amy : "Oh my god what happened to her?"

Hugh: "I don't know, but she's awfully pale."

Amy: "Richard call Ron tell him to get here as soon as he can."

Richard: "Okay."

Amy: "Hang on Jackie its all going to be okay."

Hugh: "See ya all in the next chapter."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Amy: "Hey everyone I'm taking over for Jackie while she's sick."

Me: "Amy are you there?"

Amy: "Yes Jackie I'm right here."

Ron: "Amy what's wrong with Jackie?"

Amy: "I don't know Ron, look at her she's so pale."

Me: "Ron is that you?"

Ron: "Yes sweetie its me."

Me: "Ron, Vladislaus he , he bit me."

Ron: "Who is Vladislaus or whatever?"

Richard: "He is the vampire in the story, but somehow he came out of the story into the room."

Amy: "Oh my god look at her neck."

Hugh: "Oh my god she's been bitten."

Shuler: "Vladislaus plans on making her his bride."

Ron: "I will kill him if he hurts her again."

Richard: "There is no way to kill him."

Ron: "So what do we do just let her die ?"

Amy: "We can save her Ron, don't worry."

Ron: "How?"

Amy: "I'm not sure, give me time to think."

Ron: "Okay."

Me: "The only thing that can kill him is werewolf."

Richard: "She's right."

Hugh: "Well where are we going to get a werewolf?"

Everyone looks at Hugh, and smiles.

Hugh: "Forget it."

Richard: "Come on Hugh its for Jackie, look at her she's dying."

Hugh: "No."

Amy: "Come on Hugh please.?" ( Amy kisses Hugh)

Hugh: "Okay."

Ron: "Lets start the chapter."

Richard: "Good idea."

Amy: "Okay guys here is chapter 16."

Jackie continued to mourn Cathlean. She also continued to take care of Richard.

She needed to stay strong for Richard. Cathlean would want things to be that way.

Cathlean watched over her family everyday. She made sure they were okay.

Jackie knew Cathlean was with her. She could feel her daughter's sprit with her all the time.

Cathlean "Mum I see you haven't forgotten me."

Jackie: "I will never forget you my sweet baby girl"

Cathlean "But you have forgotten daddy."

Jackie "What do you mean?"

Cathlean "I mean you haven't slept with him sense I died."

Jackie "Oops."

Cathlean "Go to him mum, give him what you both want."

Jackie "I will, bye Cathlean, I love you."

Cathlean "Bye mum, I love you too."

Jackie ran back into the house. She ran into the library.

She ripped the book out of Gabriel's hands, pushed him onto the couch, and began to make love to him.

Gabriel "I missed you Jackie."

Jackie "I missed you too."

They continued to make love. Cathlean watched, and she was smiling.

She was happy her parents were together again the way they used to be.

Cathlean knew her parents would be alright. She would always be with them.

After a few more minutes of love making Gabriel fell asleep.

Jackie got up walked out of the library, and began to dance to Heart's I Want Your World To Turn.

She danced on the table. She did splits. She spun around, and her dress went up in the air.

As she was dancing Gabriel was watching her dance. He was very excited by what he saw.

Jackie spun around until she reached Gabriel, then he grabbed her. They danced to the song together.

**Artist:**

**Heart**

**Album:**

**Brigade**

**Title:**

**I Want Your World To Turn**

Call it bad timing  
But I call it destiny  
It wouldn't have happened  
If it wasn't meant to be

I felt your heart like a magnet  
Your eyes were touching me  
Touching me, touching me

I want your world to turn  
Just for me  
I want your fire to burn just for me

Like the moon affects the tide and the sea  
I want your world to turn just for me

I won't share your love  
No I want it all for my own  
When you are in her arms  
It really cuts me down to the bone

I felt your heart like a magnet  
Your eyes were touching me  
Touching me, touching me

I want your world to turnJust for me yeah  
I want your fire to burn just for me  
Like the moon affects the tide and the sea  
I want you world to turn just for me

I want your world to turn  
Just for me yeah  
I want your fire to burn just for me  
Like the moon affects the tide and the sea  
I want you world to turn just for me  
Just for me  
Just for me

Jackie snag the song while she, and Gabriel danced around the great hall. Amy came into the great hall, and watched them dance.

Amy was smiling. She was happy to see that Jackie was feeling a little better.

Jackie was enjoying herself. Cathlean was watching what was going on so she decided to join in.

Cathlean danced into the great hall. Jackie, and Gabriel watched Cathlean dance.

Jackie, and Cathlean danced, and sang. Cathlean danced around for a little while then she had to leave.

Jackie walked into the bedroom, shut the door, and fell asleep. Gabriel decided to read a book.

Amy went back into her room, and fell asleep.

In time things would really be back to normal. But for right now Jackie, and her family need more time to remember Cathlean.

Amy: "Well that's it for chapter 16."

Ron: "Jackie looks awful, my poor sweetie."

Hugh: "Okay I'm ready to save Jackie."

Richard: "Good because here comes Vladislaus."

Vladislaus: "Aw my beautiful Jackie soon you will be mine."

Ron: "I think not."

Vladislaus: "Well, well well, isn't Jackie's boyfriend Ron?"

Ron: "Yes it is, and I will not let you harm Jackie anymore."

Vladislaus: "What makes you think you can keep me from her?"

Hugh: "Ron can't but I can , ow one."

The clock on the wall struck 12:00 midnight. Hugh turned into a werewolf. Just like he did in the movie.

Vladislaus turned into his hell best form. Then they took their fight outside.

Ron picked Jackie up, and carried her outside so she could see the fight.

Jackie watched as Hugh, and Vladislaus fought. She was smiling. She knew who would win.

The fight was over whenever Hugh bit Vladislaus in the neck, and died.

Jackie fell asleep in Ron's arms. He carried her back into the room, he held close to him for the rest of the night.

Vladislaus would never harm Jackie again. Ron laid Jackie on the couch, and then he laid down beside her.

The two of them slept together. Ron hugged Jackie tightly. Jackie did the same to Ron.

Amy left along with the others. Jackie, and Ron slept the whole night threw.

They would always be together. Always, and forever.

See ya all in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Me: "Hey everyone I'm back."

Ron: "I'm glad to see your back to normal."

Me "So am I."

Ron, and I kissed until Amy, and the others came into the room.

Amy "Aw Jackie, and Ron are such a cute couple."

Me: "Thanks Ams."

Hugh: "Welcome back Jackie."

Richard: "Jackie its so good to see you back on your feet."

Me: "Thanks Richard its good to be back."

Shuler: "Now things will be the way they used to be."

Me: "Yep."

Ron "Well lets start the chapter."

Amy "Good idea."

Richard "Here is chapter 17 for you guys."

Its has been two months since Cathlean past away. Jackie 's life was getting back to normal.

It was Richard's first birthday. Gabriel was making the cake.

Jackie was busy decorating for Richard's birthday party. Victoria was crawling.

Amy had a little angel on her hands. Victoria looked like her mother.

She was very pretty. Jackie was glad she was a aunt to such a beautiful baby girl.

Richard was walking. Jackie, and Gabriel had to chase him.

Richard wore his parents out. Jackie had to take a nap everytime. Gabriel loved his son.

He looked just like him. Jackie loved her baby boy, and she also loved her husband.

Who acted like a baby sometimes, but she still loved him.

Gabriel "The cake is done."

Jackie "Oh Gabriel the cake looks great."

Gabriel "Thank you."

Jackie "Your welcome."

Amy "I didn't know you could cook."

Gabriel "Neither did I ."

Carl "Did I miss the party?"

Jackie "No."

Carl "Good"

Amy "Where were you?"

Carl "I was out doing some last minute shopping for Richard."

Jackie "That was sweet of you."

Carl "Well it was the least I could do."

Jackie gave Carl a kiss on the cheek. Then she went outside. She wanted a few minutes alone.

As Jackie sat outside. Cathlean came down, and sat beside her mum. Jackie began to cry.

Cathlean "Mum what's wrong, why are you crying?"

Jackie "I miss you Cathlean, I wish you could stay for your brother's first birthday."

Cathlean "I miss you too mum, and I can stay for Richard's first birthday."

Jackie "REALLY?!"

Cathlean "Yes, really."

Jackie "Great come on, everyone will be so happy to see you."

Cathlean "Okay."

Jackie, and Cathlean went into the house together.

Gabriel "Cathlean , oh my god my beautiful angel, you look great."

Cathlean "So do you dad, I see mum has been keeping you in shape."

Gabriel "Yes , she has."

Cathlean "Hi aunt Amy, you look good."

Amy "Oh Cathlean, you look like your mother."

Cathlean gave Amy a hug. Then Jackie, Cathlean, and Amy all began to cry.

Gabriel was happy that is daughter was back, even if it was just to help celebrate Richard's birthday.

Cathlean was happy to be back home with her family, even if it was just for one night.

Gabriel "Well I will go get the birthday boy, I will be back in a minute."

Jackie "Okay."

Gabriel ran upstairs to get Richard, and bring him downstairs for his first birthday party.

Gabriel came back downstairs with Richard in his arms. They both looked so handsome.

Gabriel gave Richard to Jackie, then she placed him in his high chair.

Jackie "Happy birthday Richard."

Amy "Happy birthday big boy."

Cathlean "Happy first birthday Richard."

Gabriel "Happy birthday son."

Carl "Happy birthday Richard."

Richard "Mama, Daddy."

Richard dove face first into his cake. Everyone laughed.

Gabriel took some pictures of Richard.

Then Jackie picked up a pecie of cake, and rubbed it all over Gabriel's face.

Richard laughed, then Gabriel picked it up, and threw it at Jackie. It hit her in the face.

Everyone began threw cake at eachother. Everyone was laughing.

Richard's first birthday was a fun one. After Cathlean cleaned herself up she had to go.

She said goodbye to her family, and gave her parents a hug, then she left.

Jackie went back inside, picked Richard up, and took him upstairs so he could get a bath.

After she gave Richard a bath, she put his baby pj's on him, and them she put him in his crib.

He fall asleep. Then Jackie gave herself a bath. Then she got out, and washed her dress.

Gabriel came upstairs, and took a bath. While he bathed Jackie read a book.

When Gabriel got out of the tub, and got dressed he found Jackie asleep.

He smiled, then he got into bed with his wife. They slept all threw the night.

Cathlean was smiling at her parents. She had a great time.

And she enjoyed the cake her dad made too. It was good. Even though she wore most of it.

Vladislaus was sad, and lonely. He had noone.

Castle Dracula was as empty, and boring as it was all those years before. Amy felt sorry for him.

She was still his bride. She wanted to go see him, so she put her cape on, read the Latin words, and walked threw the mirror.

She walked into the library , and found Vladislaus asleep. She kissed him.

Then sat there, and watched him sleep. She kinda, sorta , maybe, still loved him.

Amy got up kissed him again. Then she left without waking him up.

Then when she got back to Valarlious Manner she went into her room, and fell asleep.

Vladislaus knew Amy was there he just didn't want anyone to know he knew.

He still loved Amy, and Jackie. But he had no idea if they still loved him.

Love can be a good thing. But sometimes it sucks.

Sucks blood that is.

Me: "That's it for chapter 17."

Amy: "Yay onto chapter 18."

Hugh: "Good job."

Shuler: "This story is getting good."

Ron "Wow my girl can write a good story."

Me: "Thank you Ron."

Richard: "See ya all in the next chapter."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Me: "Hey guys here is chapter 18."

Ron "I'm here to keep Jackie safe."

Me "Well Your doing a good job."

Ron "Why thank you."

Me: "Your welcome."

Amy "Hey you two."

Ron "Hey Amy."

Richard "Hello fellow writers."

Me: "Hi Richard how is Silvia?"

Richard "She's great, in fact I brought her with me, if that's okay."

Me: "That's fine."

Silvia comes into the room looks at me, and Amy, then she sits down.

Me: "Hello Silvia, its nice to meet you."

Silvia: "Its nice to meet you too."

Hugh: "Lets start the chapter."

Shuler: "Yes, lets."

Ron: "Here we go."

Jackie had finally gotten over Cathlean's death. Her life was back to normal.

One day while she was outside riding her horse, she heard Cathlean calling to her.

Cathlean was telling her mum she loved her. And she would always be with her.

Jackie was riding her around in circles. And in a straight line.

Jackie was warring black pants, a black tank top, her black boats, and her black coat.

She loved riding her horse. Amy was happy that everything was back to normal.

Jackie decided to go for a ride to the cliff where they burned Cathlean.

When she got to the cliff, she got off her horse walked to the edge of the cliff.

Where she looked all around, and waited for Cathlean to talk to her.

Jackie knew her baby girl was watching her. Cathlean began talking to her mum.

Cathlean "Mum I will always be with you."

Jackie "Cathlean I want to join you in heaven."

Cathlean "Your talking crazy mum."

Jackie "I'm not talking crazy."

Cathlean "Our family needs you."

Jackie "Cathlean I know you will always be with us, but I want to be with you."

Cathlean "I'm sorry mum but I can't let you."

Jackie "Then If can't join, I will do it the old fashioned way."

Jackie went to jump off the cliff, but Cathlean pushed her right back up onto the cliff.

Cathlean "Mum what were you thinking."

Jackie "I want to be with you."

Cathlean "You will be , just give it time."

Jackie "Fine I will wait."

Cathlean "Besides you, and dad are going to have a another baby, you can't die now."

Jackie put her hand on her stomach.

Jackie "How did you know that, I didn't know."

Cathlean "I can see all."

Jackie "That's creepy."

Cathlean "Yeah I know."

Jackie: "Well I have to go, good bye for now."

Cathlean "Goodbye mum."

Cathlean's ghost went a way, and Jackie road back to Valarlious Manner.

Jackie was scared to tell Gabriel about the baby. She was scared he wouldn't want it.

Maybe he'd want the new baby. All Jackie had to was tell him.

Me: "Well that's it for chapter 18."

Amy: "See ya all in the next chapter."

Everyone together "Bye."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Me: "Hey guys here is chapter 19."

Amy "Wow 19 chapters."

Ron: "I'm sticking around for the rest of the chapters."

Silvia: "Well I'm enjoying myself."

Richard: "I will be leaving here with some good friends."

Shuler: "We all are."

Hugh: "Yep."

Ron: "Lets start the chapter."

Amy "Good Idea."

Me: "Here is chapter 19."

Jackie put her horse in the barn. Then she went back into the house.

Victoria crawled up to Jackie. Then Jackie Picked her up.

Jackie "Ah Victoria you are so pretty."

Amy "I see you are holding Victoria."

Jackie "Yes, she crawled to me."

Amy "Here I will take her."

Amy took Victoria from Jackie, and put her in the playpen.

Gabriel came into the room, and kissed his wife.

Jackie "Can you watch Victoria for Amy, we are going outside?"

Gabriel "Sure."

Jackie "Thanks."

Jackie kissed Gabriel , then she, and Amy went outside.

Amy "What are we doing?"

Jackie "We are going to ride our horses."

Amy "But I don't have a horse."

Jackie "You do now."

Jackie walked into the barn, then she walked into Chole's stall.

Jackie "This is Cathlean's horse Chole, and now she is your horse."

Amy "Thank you."

Jackie "Your welcome."

Jackie, and Amy hugged eachother. Then Jackie got up on her horse Fern.

Amy got up onto Chole, then she smiled at Jackie.

Jackie "Ready?"

Amy "Yes."

Jackie "Lets ride."

Amy "Giddy up Chole."

Chole, and Amy took off before Fern, and Jackie.

Jackie caught up to Amy. The two girls rode their horses all over the hill side.

Meanwhile someone was watching them, it was Vladislaus. He was missing his girls.

Jackie stopped Fern in her tracks whenever she came to Castle Frankenstein.

So she decided to go see the castle again. Amy followed.

Vladislaus noticed this , and decided he would say hello. He swooped down, and removed Jackie from her horse.

Fern headed back to the barn. Amy headed the way Fern was going. She ran into the Valarlious Manner, got her weapons, and then she headed off towards Vladislaus's summer castle.

Jackie had fallen asleep in Vladislaus's arms. She had no idea where she was until they landed.

Vladislaus "Welcome to my summer castle my dear."

Jackie "Oh my god."

Vladislaus "Do you remember how we danced?"

Jackie "Yes I do."

Vladislaus "Can we dance again?"

Jackie "I don't think so."

Vladislaus "You have no choice."

Vladislaus pulled Jackie to him with his mind, and then he made her dance with him.

Jackie tried to brake free, but she had no luck. He had control of her.

Jackie "Let me go, I need to get home."

Vladislaus "No, you are mine."

Vladislaus was about to kiss Jackie whenever Amy showed up.

Amy "Let Jackie go Vladislaus."

Vladislaus "Never she is mine."

Jackie began to cry. Then Vladislaus licked her neck.

Jackie "Amy help me."

Amy walked up to Vladislaus pushed Jackie out of the way, then she kissed him.

Jackie watched as Amy tricked Vladislaus. Then she knocked Vladislaus out long enough for them to get away.

Jackie got onto Amy's horse then they rode back to the Valarlious Manner.

Amy "Jackie are you okay."

Jackie "Yes, I'm fine."

Gabriel "There you are Jackie, I knew something was wrong, are you alright."

Jackie "Yes."

Gabriel picked Jackie up, and carried her to their bedroom. She knew what was on his mind.

She loved him. Jackie knew it was time to tell Gabriel about the new baby.

Jackie "Gabriel we can't, not now."

Gabriel "Why?"

Jackie "I'm pregnant again."

Gabriel "Oh my god, well we can wait."

Jackie pulled Gabriel close to her, and kissed him hard. They began to make love.

Gabriel couldn't get enough of his wife. And Jackie couldn't get enough of him.

They were a very cute couple. The left hand of god. And a dingbat.

Who knew.

Me: "That's it for chapter 19."

Amy: "See ya in the next chapter."

Ron "Your not a dingbat."

Me: "Yes I am."

Richard: "Stop It Jackie."

Shuler: "You shouldn't do that to yourself."

Hugh: "You're a sweet woman, and we are all lucky to know you."

Me: "Thanks guys , but that doesn't change my mind."

Ron: "See ya all in the next chapter."

Silvia: "Bye guys."


End file.
